Dulce y Amarga Juventud
by Naiara Jaganshi
Summary: [HieixBotan]Mi primer fic no me mateis... T.T Se me ocurrió al ver un dibujo por internet.¿Como seria Hiei&company si fueran estudiantes normales? Reviews por favooor![HxB]
1. De nuevo a clases Presentación

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Para empezar soy nueva en esto. Es mi primer fic... normalmente yo hago AMV pero ahora voy a provar suerte en este tema.**

**Bueno aqui les traigo un fic de Hiei x Botan, mi pareja favorita! n.n Pero esta historia esta orientada en la vida real, es decir, no hay ni demonios, ni poderes, ni cosas por el estilo. Tambien apareceran otros personajes como los de Inuyasha y los de Final Fantasy VII. Espero que les guste! n.n Dejar reviews! Tanto buenos como malos! Sino pensare que no les gusto o que no lo lee nadie y entonces no seguire. Disfruten con la lectura! 0**

**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha y Final Fantasy no son de mi propiedad TT.TT Pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Rumiko Takahashi y Tetsuya Nomura, respectivamente.**

**1.De nuevo a clases... (Presentación)**

**Ya había amanecido pero aun no había mucha claridad en la calle. Parecia de noche aún. Era 11 de Diciembre, despues de unas "mini-vacaciones" ya que, tuvo 3 dias de fiesta aparte del fin de semana. Total, era Lunes, 11 de Diciembre del 2006. Quedaba poco para las vacaciones de navidad, año nuevo, los reyes y los dias normales que en el instituto eran fiesta ¡Benditas sean las fiestas! Él siempre pensava eso ¿Que quien es él? Yo les explico. Se llama Hiei Jaganshi y tiene 15 años. Es de estatura media (no le quise hacer bajo... n.nU), piel algo morena, ojos carmesí, el pelo negro con las puntas azules, el flequillo con algunas mechas blancas y se lo peinaba de punta, tenia un estilo muy propio. Normalmente se vestía de negro, era su color preferido, pero aveces optava por otros colores, aunque no muy vivos. Era rebelde, muy atractivo y coqueto, no le gustaban las reglas, y siempre decía que si para algo estan, es para romperlas. Se peleaba muchas veces, sobretodo con un chico de su grupo de amigos, aunque a él no lo consideraba su amigo. Podría ser rebelde, descarado, mal educado, pero no soportaba las personas ipocritas e infieles, la injusticia y ver a una mujer llorando, sobretodo si son sus hermanas o su madre, y lo que mas odiaba eran los maltratadores ¡los odiaba a muerte! Iva al instituto Sarayashiki, a 3º de la eso, pero repitiendo, en realidad tendría que ir a 4º, pero como siempre hacia campana y cuando iva no hacía nada, ahora tiene que sufrir las conseqüencias. Era sorprendente que su estilo musical no fuera el hip-hop y el rap como la mayaría de los jovenes, a él le gustaba la rumba y el flamenco, aunque tambien el pop y el reggaeton, y del hip-hop le gustaba cuando hablaban de temas importantes o de esos que llegan al corazón (le puse mas o menos mi forma de pensar y algo de mi personalidad... jeje). Le gustaba componer y cantar, la verdad es que tenia una voz preciosa, y ya tenia algunas canciones por ahi pero el no queria hacerse cantante y famoso, no al menos por ahora, estaba en la flor de la vida y no queria desaprobecharla.**

**Vivía solo en un pequeño apartamento, pero a veces iva una de sus hermanas, sobretodo los fines de semana. Se lo compraron sus padres, ya que, él es... como decirlo... un mujeriego. Le encantaban las mujeres. Casi cada noche tenia una distinta, y sus padres hartos de ver como entraban y salian chicas del cuarto de su hijo, decidieron que viviera solo y así él tendría intimidad y ellos tranquilidad. Su padre se parecía mucho a él, o mejor dicho, él se parecía mucho a su padre. Se llama Vincent Jaganshi (en verdad es Vincent Valentine pero me gusta más Jaganshi...), de 36 años. Tenía el pelo negro, liso y una melena que le llegaba un poco mas de los hombros, los ojos carmesí, piel blanca y normalmente vestía mezclando el rojo y el negro. Él era comisario, de joven izo muchas misiones fuera el país pero ahora prefería quedarse en comisaría y en casa con la familia. Su madre se llama Hina Jaganshi, 32 años. Una hermosa pediatra que consiguió enamorar a Vincent, que era tan mujeriego como lo es su hijo (de tal palo, tal astilla). Ella tiene los ojos tambien de un tono carmesí, aunque no tanto como su esposo y sus hijos, el pelo voluminoso y de color agua-marina, de piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena, le encanta vestirse con faldas largas y normalmente de tonos azules o verdes. Su hermana, la mediana, se llama Yukina Jaganshi de 13 años, va a 2º de la eso, y es muy parecida a su madre. Piel ni blanca ni morena, ojos carmesí, como los de su padre y su hermano, pelo agua-marina y se viste de colores alegres. La pequeña de la casa se llama Marlene Jaganshi y tiene 5 años, va a P5 (le hice otra hermana!). La piel algo morena, como su hermano, los ojos marron rojizo (para que se les parezca algo a los de su familia xD) y el pelo castaño. Aún no tiene estilo propio (xD). Tiene una gata que se llama Kittie que vive en su apartamento y una perra que se llama Perla, que vive en casa de sus padres. Pues esta es la gran familia Jaganshi, ahora sigamos con la historia...**

**Eran las 07.00h, le sonó el despertador, lo cojió, lo apago y miró por la ventana, justo al lado de la cama.**

**- Buf! Pero si aún no han puesto las calles! - Siempre se decía los mismo... Y justo despues de decir eso, se dió media vuelta y se tapó.**

**- Total, me toca a primera hora gimnasia... - Le gustaba la gimnasia, era lo unico que aprobaba, pero claro, por mucho que le gustase si se tiró 5 dias sin hacer nada... mejor dicho... 5 dias de cama en cama con 5 chicas diferentes, sin dormir, pues como que ahora le costaba volver a coger el hilo... así que se cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir hasta que se despertara...**

**Le empezó a sonar el móvil, era su mejor amigo Shuichi Minamino o Kurama como le llamaba él. Shuichi tambien havia repetido 3º, pero no les pusieron en la misma clase porque los profesores ya saben como són... Es un chico alto, atractivo, coqueto y musculoso, pero menos que Hiei, el pelo lo tiene largo y rojo, los ojos de un verde esmeralda y tambien es muy mujeriego.**

**- Tu! A que hora te piensas asomar por aquí?! - le dijo su amigo "del alma".**

**- Joder! Tranquilo payaso! Ya iré a segunda hora... - respondió.**

**- A segunda hora?! PERO SI SÓN LAS 11.00H CABRÓN!**

**- Que dices matao?! Joder tio! me he perdio la clase de mitologia! - dijo maldiciendo**

**- Pues si que te la has perdio! Y la he tenio que liar solo... y lo que t'as perdio! jajajaja ya te contaré... - A los 2 les había tocado en el mismo grupo en la clase de Credito Variable, y les tocó Mitologia. Claro, eso a ellos no les interesaba así que lo que hacían era poner al "viejo", como ellos les llamaba, de los nervios. Y la verdad es que se lo pasaban muy bien.**

**- Pos na... pa 2 horas que quedan ya no voy... iré por la tarde... y porque me toca taller y laboratorio que si no tampoco iria - comento el pelinegro.**

**- Y que tal con la jamba aquella? eh! pillín!! - dijo sonriendo**

**- Buuenooo... no estuvo mal... ya te contaré esta tarde - dijo queriendo terminar la conversación.**

**- Ok! no faltes eeeeh! - le avisó**

**- Que nooo pesaooo... enga, deu! u.u**

**- Hasta la tarde pringao! - Colgarón. Hiei se estiró y se levantó para ducharse y prepararse para empezar con la rutina de los estudios que él tanto odiaba...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Este capi. mas que nada es com una presentacion... para que os situeis mas o menos... he de decir que como no se mucho sobre la cultura japonesa lo he hecho con mis costumbres... y digamos que es como si fuera españoles... jeje(no es que no sepa nada sobre Japon... algo se pero se me es mas comodo asi... ¬¬) Dejen REVIEWS:D Cuidenseeee!!!**

**Sayonara bye bye!! 0**


	2. La escuela, los amigos y un angel e

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capi! no pense que llegaria aqui... jajajaja xDDD weno spero que lo disfruten!! )**

**Los personajes de este fic, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen... pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores! ¿Que hariamos sin ellos? xD**

**2.La escuela, los amigos y... un angel encarcelado.**

**- Como siempre llega tarde... - Hiei estava esperando a su "queridisimo" amigo en la fuente del parque que estaba al lado del instituto, y como no, Shuichi llegaba tarde... siempre era lo mismo...**

**- Ey!! Ya estoy aqui! - dijo cierto pelirojo.**

**- Tardas más que mi hermana! Como puedes ser tan lento?! Y luego decís que soy yo! - se quejó Jaganshi**

**- Vale, vale... ya sabes que me tengo que preparar. Ahora cuando entremos se nos quedaran todas mirando y hay que estar presentable! Por cierto! que tal la chica de ayer? Yuri se llamaba?**

**- No estuvo mal... Es una de las mejores de este mes... Es muy juguetona y tiene su encanto**

**- Ajá! Bueno aver si la puedo provar...**

**- Si te interesa pue... - no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, cierto amiguito suyo de cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, con kilos, kilos y kilos de gel, estaba encima suyo como una garrapata. (ya sabeis quien es nooo¿? xDD)**

**- Cuanto tiempooo Hieiiiiiii!!!!! - le chilló en la oreja (xD)**

**- URAMESHI!! QUE QUIERES DEJARME SORDO O QUEE?! - se quejó**

**- No estaria mal... asi no tendrias tanto exito con las chicas... (por mucho que estuviera sordo sigue estando tremendo! xD) **

**- Hn... U¬¬ Bueno... y que quieres?**

**- Deciros que esta tarde en el local de Sesshomaru a las 21.00h ok? Estaremos yo (el burro delante! xD) Kazuma, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagura, Kagome, Koenma, Cuervo que nos presentare a su nueva novia, aunque yo ya la conozco... y si venís, vosotros y tambien se lo tengo que preguntar a Shizuru - enseguida una voz femenina sonó detras de Yusuke**

**- Que me tienes que preguntar? - Shizuru Kuwabara, 15 años, tambien repitiendo como los otros dos. Alta, buen cuerpo, morena, pelo largo y muy, pero que muy, fumadora... Es la mejor amiga de Hiei. Estaba acompañada por su hermano menor, de 14 años, Kazuma Kuwabara, tambien alto, piel muy blanca, pequeños ojos negros, pelo naranja y con un tupe feo al igual que el... (xDD es que es feo el pobre... u.u)**

**- Si te vienes a las 21.00h al bar de Sesshomaru, cenaremos alli e iremos bastante gente! - contestó el alegre muchacho**

**- Bueno... esta bien! Vosotros vais no, Hiei y Kurama? - dijo Shizuru**

**- Pos claro! - dijeron al unisimo los amigos.**

**- Yo no voy... queria pedirle a Yukina si queria dar una vuelta... n//n - dijo muy alegre el pelinaranja**

**- Que pesao con Yukina... Tu vienes Kazuma, quieras o no! - se giró hacia Jaganshi - o si no que Hiei se lleve a su her... - no pudo acabar la frase al ver tal escena...**

**- QUIERES DEJAR A MI HERMANA EMPAZ!!!!! NO QUIERO QUE TE LE ACERQUES CARA-APLASTÁ! - Hiei estaba cojiendo del cuello de la camisa a Kazuma y con el puño delante de la cara de este.**

**- u.uU no cambiaran nunca... - dijo Shuichi**

**- Hiei! que estas haciendo? O.O - dijo cierta chica de pelo agua-marina que acababa de llegar**

**- Nada... u.u - Hiei soltó a Kazuma. Sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba que pegara a sus amigos, por mucho que fuera Kazuma**

**- Yukina! preciosaa! te queria pedir si querias venir conmigo a... n//n esto... como una especia de cita... que me dices?**

**- Kazumaaa... no me importa quedar contigo por las tardes para tomar algo... pero no le llames cita... no me gusta y lo sabes... sabes que tengo novio (le hice otro novio! jeje) y no me gustaría que sufrieras pensando otras cosas... - Yukina tenia un novio del pueblo, un chico muy guapo que de vez en cuando venía a verla. Era de la edad de su hermano, 15 años, se llama Cloud Striffe, pelo rubio, musculoso y unos ojos azules precioso y piel ligeramente bronceada.**

**- Valeee... ToT - Kazuma se quedó muy desilusionado cuando Hiei le dijo que dejará a su hermana empaz ya que tenia un novio, allí en Cadiz, de donde ellos eran. Kazuma lo pasó muy mal, pero como Yukina es dulce con todo el mundo, y con él tambien, a veces se le olvida y se lo tienen que recordar... (mira que es cortoo... u.uU)**

**- Porque no te vienes mejor con nosotros al local de Sesshomaru, Yukina? - le propusó Shizuru**

**- Siii! Hace tiempo que no los veo! n.n que te parece si vamos con ellos Kazuma?**

**- Pues claro que el tambien viene! - dijo de inmediato Yusuke sin dejar contestar a Kazuma - Ahora vamos a entrar que si no són capaces de hacernos quedar despues de clases y eso si que no! - dijo arrastrando a su amigo, Kazuma, por los suelos**

**- Buff... otra vez con la misma rutina de siempre... u.u - se quejó Hiei**

**Y así todos entraron para hacer las infernales clases... Aunque Hiei no se lo pasó nada mal... En laboratorio tenia que abrir un corazón... y com es Hiei no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que destriparlo y tirarlo hacia arriba para que cayera encima de las cabezas de los demás... como se notaba que ya estaba en marcha... Y a segunda hora cojió y saltó al vaya y se fué con sus dos mejores amigos, Shizuru y Shuichi, al parque a hacer novillos y fumar.**

**La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Hiei despues se fué a su apartamento. Y los Lunes, los Miercoles y los Viernes le tocaba cuidar de su hermana pequeña, porque sus padres trabajaban y Yukina no podía porque tenía que ir a la academia de Ingles los Lunes y los Miercoles, y los Viernes tenia clases de pintura. Los demas dias la cuidaba ella. Tambien, esos mismos dias, cuando recogía a su hermana de casa de la vecina, se acercaba a la casa de los padres y cogía a la perra y se la llevaba a su apartamento para sacarla a hacer sus necesidades. A las 20.00h iva la madre al apartamento y recogía a la pequeña y a la perra aunque, esta ultima, a veces la dejaban con él. A las 20.45h cogío su moto y se dirigió a casa de Shizuru y despues a la de Shuichi, para ir los 3 juntos al bar de Sesshomaru.**

**A las 21.15h llegaron, ya que, como siempre, Shuichi tardó en salir de su casa (sera tardón! xD mejor no quedar con el... ¬¬)**

**- Pensé que no vendriais! - dijo el dueño del bar, un chico atractivo, alto, musculoso, ojos amarillos, pelo muy largo y plateado, piel mas bien blanca, llamado Sesshomaru Taisho de 20 años. **

**- Menos mal que aparecisteis! - este era Inuyasha Taisho, el hermano de Sesshomaru, tenía 17, estaba en la academia de policias (Inu poli...U¬¬... xD), era tambien alto, algo musculoso, de piel bronceada, de pelo largo ,pero no tanto como Sesshomaru, plateado y ojos amarillos.**

**- Al final ivamos a cerrar el bar, hasta para vosotros! jajaja - ella era Kagura, novia de Sesshomaru, de 20 años tambien. Trabajaba junto a él por las tardes y por la mañana va a la universidad, esta estudiando la carrera de veterinaria. Tenia el cabello negro con un recogido muy mono, ojos rojos y piel algo morena.**

**- Bienvenidos! n.n - Kagome Higurashi, novia de Inuyasha, de 15 años, pelo negro con reflejos azulados, ojos color chocolate, piel morena. Ella es buena estudiante... asi que no repitió como otros ¬o¬ y esta en 4º de la eso, va al instituto Shikon.**

**- Llegaron hasta Urameshi y Kuwabara antes que vosotros... esto no puede ser... u.u - este tan simpatico, es Koenma Daioh, de 15 años, tambien esta en 4º. Tiene el pelo corto y marron, ojos del mismo color, piel no muy morena y tambien es bastante atractivo. Va al instituto Sarayashiki.**

**- Porque los fuimos a buscar nosotras! No es así, Yukina - Keiko Yukimura, 14 años, "novia" de Yusuke, la verdad es que tienen una relación bastante rara... Pelo castaño igual que los ojos, piel no muy morena, va al instituto Sarayashiki.**

**- Si! n.n pero aún falta Cuervo y su chica... - dijo Yukina. Cuervo era el "amigo" de la pandilla. La verdad es que no caía muy bien, solo a Koenma, porque es muy raro y le da igual que las chicas con quien intente hacer algo sea de la pandilla. Por ese motivo obtuvo palizas, muchas palizas, de parte de Hiei. Intentó varias veces propasarse con Yukina, ademas por mas razones que pasaron en un tiempo en que fué su "hermanastro" por un motivo que se explicara mas adelante. En realidad se llamaba Karasu Jukamoshi, Cuervo era su apodo. Tenia 15 años y él repitió 2º pero ahora va a 3º. Tenia una melena negra, los ojos lilas, alto y no muy musculoso. **

**- Ya me echabais de menos? - de repente un chico pasaba por debajo de la persiana del bar acompañado por una chica muy guapa.**

**- Anda no te eches tantas flores, Cuervo, y presentanos esa hermosura que te acompaña! - dijo Shuichi echandole el ojo a la chica.**

**- Tss! No mires tanto zorro! ¬o¬ jajaja es preciosa eeeeh! Bueno ella es Botan Kanashima, prima de Urameshi - explicó Karasu - Nena, estos són: Kurama, Hiei, Shizuru, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagura, Yukina y a Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma y Koenma ya los conoces...**

**- Encantada! n//n - saludó la chica un poco vergonzosa. Ella tenía 14 años, iva a 3º en el instituto Sarayashiki. Tenía la piel blanca, los ojos de un color amatista precioso, el cabello azul cielo recogido en una coleta alta y muy buen cuerpo ¡Parecía un angel!**

**- Que raro que la chica no grité por que alguien no le a tocado el culo nooo? - Preguntó intrigada Shizuru.**

**- Es que no esta Miroku, Shizuru ¬¬' - recordó Kagome**

**- Ay es verdad! Ya decía yo! jajajaja nOn - dijo entre risas Shizuru**

**- JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJJA - todos reian! bueno menos Hiei, que si les confieso algo, no paró de mirar al angel de ojos amatistas que tenía delante. Así que estaba demasiado ocupado observando tanta belleza para reirse, ya que le daba en parte pena por estar junto a Cuervo.**

**- 'Pobre princesa... es como un angel encarcelado, sin libertad para volar' - pensó Hiei. El sabia muy bien como es Karasu con las mujeres...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Konnichiwaaaa!**

**Me alegra ver que os ha gustado! jeje Ya empezamos a conocer mas gente... todas las series aqui mezcladas! jaja xD**

**Amooos paaayaaas!! Que me lo quitan de las manos, que me lo quitan de las manos!**

**Conocer a Hiei - 100€ Pasar una tarde con el - 500€ Pasar una NOCHE con el - 10.000€ Tenerlo una semana - 20.000€ Tenerlo para SIEMPRE - 500.000€!!**

**Venga payas! que os e hecho un 50!! tamos de ofertas! Que me lo quitan de las manos paaaayaaa!! jajajajajajajajaja xDDDDD**

**Son mis paranoias... ¬¬ que se le va hacer... yo soy asi! n0n jajaja weno un saludo! cuidense! no se olviden de los Reviews!**

**Sayonara bye bye!!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Natsuki Minami: Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Por fin me decidí de hacer un fic! quando me viene la inspiracion no hay que desaprovecharla... jajaja**

**Pues si! Hiei es un mujeriego de pies a cabeza!! Tuviste que haberlo amarrado bien fuerte a ti para que no se escapara... xDD y para colmo se a revelado! O.O... xD Y un Kurama repetidor!! jajaja aqui todos son marionetas controladas por mi! MUAJAJAJAJA..COF..COF**

**Bueno me alegra que te haya gustadoo! aqui tienes el siguiente capi! jeje spero k te gusteeeee!**

**Kumi Strife: Wolaaaaaaa wapaaa!! y porque no lo has visto bailar sevillanas! jajaja xD ¿te lo imaginas? O0O eso hay que verloooo... º ¬ º jajajajaja Y al igual que le dije a Natsu... en mi fic todo puede ocurrir, como por ejemplo un Kurama repetidor! xD Las clases las he hecho como aqui en españa porque se me da muy bien, sobretodo, hablar de repetidores (Yo soy repetidora... n.nU) y a lo mejor me planteo de juntar a Kurama con Maya... estava pensando una pareja para él, pero mas adelante, y tu me diste la idea... aver como prosigue el fic y los pongo juntos jeje Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! si te soy sincera tenia miedo de publicarlo... xDDD Bueno te dejo! Acuerdate de rezar unos "_Naiara Nuestra_"!! jaja como se nos va la olla... n.nU**

**Nino-san: Wolaaaa!!! Aqui te traigo el siguiente capi! Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes! Y sobre la hermanita de Hiei... fisicamente entre todos... se parece mas a Hiei y a su padre... a su madre y a Yukina no se parece mucho! jeje y de carecter ya lo comprovaras cuando salga! jajaja te dejo con la intrigaaa!! MUAJAJAJA yo soy muy mala... jaja xDDDD**

**Bueno, ahi les dejo0! Que ha empezado Buenafuente! Y como estoy con la gripe y no voy al cole puedo permitirme el lujo de verlo0o0o:D Si es que me meo con este hombre! jajajaja xDD Bueno, hasta la proximaaa!! ) **

**ByeSsSsSs¡!¡!**


	3. Conociéndonos

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada con el instituto... que si deberes atrasados, examenes, la maqueta de la casa... buff... menos mal que ya me he quitado gran parte de las tareas. Bueno aqui os dejo el capi 3! jeje muchisimas gracias por los reviews, en serio! si no hubiese recibido hubiese parado de hacer el fic... y caeria en depresioooon! T.T jajajajaja xDD Tambien quiero aclarar una cosita antes de empezar el fic: en el anterior capi os habréis dado cuenta de que puse que eran de Cádiz... Lo puse así ya que, a lo largo, el fic tendrá capis que serán songfic (como el de ahora) y la mayoria de canciones, los cantantes, són de Cádiz y alrededores... (osease Andalucia n.n) pero ahora no estan viviendo en Cádiz, menos Cloud, Aeris y Yuffie. (a lo mejor meteré otro... ya veré) A ellos los he puesto a vivir aquí en Barcelona, en mi pueblo, (ojalá estuvieran de verdad en Barcelona eeh Natsu y Kumi! ¬ ) más que nada para saber que paisajes poner y todo eso... (yo soy mu cómoda! xD) Bueno aclarado todo esto, vamos al fic! nOn**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen!!!!TxT**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

- Encantada! n//n - saludó la chica un poco vergonzosa. Ella tenía 14 años, iva a 3º en el instituto Sarayashiki. Tenía la piel blanca, los ojos de un color amatista precioso, el cabello azul cielo recogido en una coleta alta y muy buen cuerpo ¡Parecía un angel!

- Que raro que la chica no grité por que alguien no le a tocado el culo nooo? - Preguntó intrigada Shizuru.

- Es que no esta Miroku, Shizuru ¬¬' - recordó Kagome

- Ay es verdad! Ya decía yo! jajajaja nOn - dijo entre risas Shizuru

- JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJJA - todos reian! bueno menos Hiei, que si les confieso algo, no paró de mirar al angel de ojos amatistas que tenía delante. Así que estaba demasiado ocupado observando tanta belleza para reirse, ya que le daba en parte pena por estar junto a Cuervo.

- 'Pobre princesa... es como un angel encarcelado, sin libertad para volar' - pensó Hiei. El sabia muy bien como es Karasu con las mujeres...

**3. Conociéndonos...**

Todos comenzaron a hablar unos con otros. Keiko, quien conocia a Botan por Yusuke, le presentó mejor a Yukina. Las dos chicas se cayeron bien desde el principio.

- ¿Y estas bien con Cuervo? - preguntó con preocupación. Ella sabia muy bien lo que puede llegar a ser Karasu.

- ¡Si! n.n - dijo feliz la chica - Lo que pasa es que él quiere... ee... hacerlo...u//u y yo tengo como miedo porque seria mi primera vez... yo le pido tiempo pero el quiere ya...

- No te preocupes. Si tu no quieres no te puede obligar - dijo Keiko animando a su amiga. En los ojos de Yukina se podia leer la pena y la compasión que tenia a cierta chica de ojos amatistas y que se le veía muy enamorada.

- ¡Hey chicas! - todas se giraron para escuchar a Yusuke - ¡Nuestros artistas van a cantar¡Botan, ya veras que pedazos de artistas tenemos aqui! nOn

Habían hecho las mesas a un lado y las sillas estaban cerca de los "cantantes", que se encontraban en el medio. Los que ivan a cantar esta vez eran Jaganshi y los hermanos Taisho y a la guitarra estaba Koenma.

- Van a cantar la de _En que pensabas _- les comentó Shizuru - Ya veras Botan, es preciosa la cancion, la hizo Hiei. Cuando le sale la vena artistica no hay quien le gane! - dijo Shizuru orgullosa de su amigo.

Casi todas las canciones eran compuestas por Hiei, o él con la ayuda de alguien. Hubo un tiempo que solo se dedicó a hacer canciones melancolicas por una historia que vivió y era lo unico que le calmaba. Según él, todos sus vivencias, tanto malas como buenas, estan "encerradas" en canciones. Aunque hay algunas canciones que las hizo por hacer.

Esta cancón es como una mezcla de hip-hop con rumba. Cuando cantaba Hiei lo hacia en estilo hip-hop mientras la guitarra hacia apariciones de vez en cuando y cuando le tocaban los hermanos Taisho, la guitarra sonaba todo el rato y ellos cantaban estilo rumba. Entre los hermanos y Hiei, cuando nadie cantaba sonaban las palmas y la guitarra tambien.

* * *

Sessho: En que pensabas... me llenabas de caricias en mi cama... si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas... si no me a amabas 

(Los tres, Hiei, Sesshomaru y Inuyasha, tocaban las palmas. Algunos de los espectadores, como Shizuru y Shuichi, tambien.)

(Las palmas se paran)

Hiei: Perdona, si sólo cosas malas salen de mi boca, si a veces mi cabeza dice que estás loca, si hoy mis pesadillas son con que tú me tocas, perdona amor "to" es causa de este dolor. Perdona si cuando te miro siento odio, si cuando te dibujo, mira! pinto al demonio, si hoy mis pesadillas son con que tú me amas, perdona amor "to" es culpa tuya, eres mala! Perdona si de mi boca sólo salen reproches ¿dónde están "to" las promesas de esas noches? esa pregunta me ronda, me parte la cabeza, cuando sin querer recuerdo tu belleza. Perdona que en el camino ya no te acompañe, que de la mano ya no quiera ni llevarte, que no me da la gana de a ti perdonarte, perdona amor, tengo algo que preguntarte... dime¿en qué pensabas tú? eh?...

Inu: En que pensabas...

Sessho/Inu: me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, si no me amabas...

Inu: En que pensabas...

Sessho/Inu: me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, si no me amabas...

(Empiezan las palmas)

(Palmas se paran)

Hiei: Y en qué pensabas cuando creía que eras mía que me amabas, si me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, en que pensabas tú. Y en qué pensabas cuando creía que eras mía que me amabas, si me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, en que pensabas tú. En que pensabas... Tú me hiciste daño, yo te quise tanto oh no... mi amor se fue apagando, mi corazón sin control ardía de pasión mientras tú, chiquilla! jugabas con mi amor. Tú me hiciste daño y yo sin esperarlo oh no... mi vida estás ahogando. Tú corazón fue perdiendo la pasión mientras que yo tonto... luchaba por tu amor. Perdona si yo a ti siempre te fui fiel, de saber como tú eras... que poca mujer, mentirosa, caprichosa, de sabor a hiel, mientras yo me untaba en sabor a miel. Perdona si ahora no quiero en ti pensar, con fuerza y ayuda yo te he de olvidar, hoy en día me di cuenta al vernos fracasar que eres mala, vete ya! para que esperar, dime tu... ¿en qué pensabas niña?

Sessho: En qué pensabas, si me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, si no me amabas...

Inu: En que pensabas...

Sessho/Inu: me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, si no me amabas...

Inu: En que pensabas...

Sessho/Inu: me llenabas de caricias en mi cama, si en cada beso, en cada abrazo me engañabas, si no me amabas...

* * *

¡A todos les encantó la canción! Parecian unas fans histericas (xD) La verdad es que los tres juntos hicieron una canción preciosa. 

Hiei fijó si vista en Botan, pero lo que vió fué que ella estaba discutiendo con Karasu. Despues él se fué del bar, ella iva a seguirle, ya que le daba vergüenza quedarse allí sin conocer casi nadie, pero su primo Yusuke, viendo las intenciones de la chica, la agarró del brazo y le dijo:

- Donde vas primita!? Aún no han acabado de cantar ¿A que no Hiei? - Yusuke parecía que le rogara con los ojos que volviera a cantar para que ella se quedara con ellos y claro... lo que más deseaba Hiei en esos momentos, era que ese angel, se quedara más rato y tener la posibilidad de hablar con ella.

- ¡Pues claro! Esto solo acaba de empezar - dijo Hiei con una gran sonrisa (O.O Hiei sonriendo¿? wow eso hay que verlooo xD)

La chica se quedó atónita ante la sonrisa de Jaganshi. Él era muy atractivo, cantaba bien, las canciones eran muy bonitas y ahora le havia mostrado una sonrisa preciosa! Cada vez tenía más ganas de hablar con él y conocerlo más a fondo. Botan no pudo decir palabra alguna ante esa sonrisa, lo único que pudo hacer, fué seguir a su primo hasta las sillas y sentarse en una de ellas.

- Koenma, dame la guitarra, que la tocaré mientras canto, que ahora cantaré un tema que se me acaba de ocurrir como llenar los huecos que me faltaban - le dijo Hiei a Koenma. Este le entregó la guitarra y se fué a sentar con los demás.

- Bueno esta cancón se titula _Te deseo lo mejor_. Me faltaba el estribillo y el final y como ya lo tengo pues os la enseñaré - todo esto se le había ocurrido al observar todo el tiempo a Botan con Karasu. ¿Como es posible que en menos de 10 minutos se le haya ocurrido todo esto con solo observarla a ella¡Si llevaba un por lo mnos un mes! Al final se rindió y la abandonó, ero ahora volvía a salir a flote.

* * *

(Esta la canta el solo, estilo rumba) 

Hiei: Habrá otras vidas para reencontrarte, habrá caminos para ir a buscarte, te deseo lo mejor, yo te deseo lo mejor.

Hoy los recuerdos me queman la sangre, hoy tu presencia colma hasta mi aire, te siento en mi respirar y en mi interior.

Hoy el pasado vino a visitarme y mi futuro se sentó a observarme.

**Afrontaré mi realidad no volveré a decir nunca jamás, yo te querré y soñaré que tu me querrás juntitos volveremos a imaginar, juntitos a imaginar.**

Que no habrá nadie que sea más que nadie ni habrá igualdad sin derramar la sangre de los que quieren vivir, de los quieren vivir en paz.

Que no habrá vidas que mueran de hambre y no habrá excusas para los culpables que se olvidaron de amar y pedir perdón.

Seré el ocaso eterno de tus dudas, serás la luz que alumbre mi penumbra.

**Afrontaré mi realidad no volveré a decir nunca jamás, yo te querré y soñaré que tu me querrás juntitos volveremos a imaginar.**

Me encontrarás trazando con respeto melodias, me encontrarás despierto cada noche, soñando por el dia, me encontrarás sembrando entre mi gente fantasias, tocando con el alma acordes de utopias.

**Yo te querré y soñaré que tu me querrás, juntitos volveremos a imaginar, juntitos a imaginar.**

**Que tu sonrisa borre los lamentos, que tus palabras rompan los silencios, te deseo lo mejor, yo te deseo lo mejor...**

**_

* * *

NUNCA JAMÁS_**... eso fué lo que se prometió... sufrió mucho y él mismo se dijo eso. Pero ahora parecía como si se estuviera traicionando a sí mismo. Su padre le dijo que muchas personas, incluida él, pasan por este sufrimiento pero que no puede dejarse vencer. Si su padre se hubiese vencido no hubiese conocido a Hina y entonces en estos momentos, tanto Hiei como Yukina y Marlene, no existirian... Pero claro... Hiei, como buen hijo que és, no hizo ni el más mínimo caso a su padre... u.u' 

- 'No... no puede ser. ¿Que quieres?volver a sufrir? No es más que una chica como cualquier otra... por muy guapa que sea. No puede ser... ya lo decidí. Nunca... jamás.'

- ¡Cloud! - de repente su hermana le sacó de sus pensamientos. Su amigo del pueblo, el novio de su hermana, su cuñado, su otro acompañante en cantes, como lo quieran llamar... ese mismo... Cloud Striffe, estaba enfrente de sus narices.

- ¡Niñaaa! - Yukina se hecho a los brazos de Cloud (si os digo la verdad... u.u no me lo imagino... xD) Se dieron tal apasionado beso que casi se quedan sin respiración (O.O) Hacía como un mes que no se veían, y claro, se tenian ganas ya. Cloud estaba deseando acabar los estudios e ir a vivir donde su amada.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo **CUÑAO**! - dijo Hiei resaltando al palabra "_cuñao_" mientras miraba de reojo a Kazuma. Le encantaba hacerle sufrir. Fué por ese motivo que, hace un año, se adelantó a su hermana, y fué él quien le dió la noticia a todos los demás, pero para él la noticia iva dirigida a Kazuma.

Kazuma bajó la mirada. Se sentía fatal. Siempre se ponía a pensar que fué lo que hizo mal, para que no fuera él quien estuviera abrazando a Yukina en esos momentos.

- '¿Que tiene él, que no tenga yo?' - se decía Kazuma a él mismo (... vaya preguntita... xD) Algunos conocían ya a Cloud, sea por foto como Keiko, Kagome y Kagura, o personalmente como Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shizuru, Shuichi, pero de los presentes en esa sala, Yusuke, Botan, Kazuma y Koenma, no lo conocían.

- Bueno os lo presento - dijo Hiei - Chicos este es Cloud Striffe, el **NOVIO** de mi hermana - dijo con cierta voz malévola - Cloud, estos són Yusuke, Kazuma, Koenma y ellas són Keiko, Kagome, Kagura y... Botan - este ulitmo nombre lo dijo con la voz un poco más dulce, nadie se dió cuenta, excepto Cloud.

Él conocía perfectamente a su cuñado. Siempre estaban juntos cuando vivían allí en Cádiz. Con solo nombrar el nombre de la chica pudo averiguar que no la veía como una simple chica de una noche.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida al recién llegado. Kazuma, tambien. Al fin y al cabo, cuando se enteró sufrió mucho pero se puso a pensar y llegó a la conclusión que si Yukina era feliz con él, él no lo iva a empedir. Antes era la felicidad de ella.

- '¡Como se atreva a hacerla sufrir se enterará! Aunque no creo... se ven muy enamorados... ó.ò Bueno! Si miro el lado positivo no tendré a Hiei como cuñado...' (xD)

- ¿Y como sabías que estabamos aquí? - preguntó Yukina, aún abrazada a su "niño"

- Fuí a tu casa y tu _pare_ me dijo que estábais los dos aquí - le explicó - Por _sierto_! También a _venio_ mi hermana. Esta en tu casa, sa _queao_ hablando con tu _mare_ y jugando con Marlene, que cuando la visto, no la _soltao_. jajaja - dijo Cloud. Como se notaba que era de Cádiz. Tenia un acento andaluz que lo hacía más atractivo (tiene que meterse en el papel de gaditano xD)

- A sí!? vendrá aquí ¿no? - dijo muy emocionado Hiei. Se llevaba muy bien con la hermana de Cloud. También cantaba mucho con ella. Le encantaba cantar con ella.

La hermana de Cloud se llamaba Aeris Striffe (Me gusta la pareja Cloud x Aeris pero aquí les he puesto de hermanos) Tenía 18 años, no estudiaba pero de vez en cuando trabajaba ayudando a su madre en la florería que tienen. El pelo castaño, muy largo y normalmente recogido en una trenza. La piel ligeramente bronceada. Era muy guapa y cantaba como los angeles.

- Supongo que si... si tu hermanita la deja... jaja - dijo Cloud

- Bueno, y ya que estas aqui ¿porque no cantas una de vuestras canciones con Hiei? Hace tiempo que no escuchamos las dos voces juntas - le ofreció Shizuru. Cloud miró a Hiei y los dos se digeron que si con la cabeza.

- Cantamos la de _Letras malditas_! Así se la dedico a mi Yukina - dijo Cloud guiñandole un ojo a su novia. Yukina se sonrojo, ya que sus amigas le estaban diciendo las suerte que tenia al tener un novio, guapo, "cantante", que le dedica canciones y para colmo se lleva bien con Hiei (xD)

* * *

(Cuando canta Hiei, lo hace estilo hip-hop y cuando lo hace, Cloud alargaba las vocales para darle el toque "rumbero". De fondo estaba, esta vez, se escuchaba la voz se Shizuru) 

Shizuru: eeey, eeeyy eeeh eeeh. Uuuuuh uuh uuuuuuh, uuuh uuh, uuuh uuuuuuh...

Hiei/Cloud: No se escribirte canciones bonitas, no me salen las letras malditas, aunque... te miro a la cara chiquilla y me doi cuenta que no la hay más bonita. No se escribirte canciones bonitas, no me salen las letras malditas, aunque... te miro a la cara chiquilla y me doi cuenta que no la hay más bonita.

Shizuru: eeey, eeeyy eeeh eeeh. Uuuuuh uuh uuuuuuh, uuuh uuh, uuuh uuuuuuh...

Hiei: Me encantaria... haberte poder escrito una canción bonita de esas que llenan el alma de esas que te hacen volar de esas que al escribirlas me dejan verte soñar de esas que al escucharlas me dejan verte llorar... _Pa_'luego decirte; niña, no me llores guapa, no me llores que ni tus lágrimas quieren salir de tus ojos marrones que ni tus lágrimas quieren salir de esos ojitos que valen millones.

Hiei/Cloud: Inventaria un paraíso lleno de flores, _pa_'ti capturaría _to_'esos olores, _pa_'que lucieras en tu piel uno cada noche, y a la luz de la luna yo te diría que... Inventaria un paraíso lleno de flores, _pa_'ti capturaría _to_'esos olores, _pa_'que lucieras en tu piel uno cada noche, y bajo la luna te diría... - de fondo sonaban las palmas

Cloud: niña de mis amores! - No paraba de mirar a su "niña" Como él dijo, esta canción se la dedicaba

Hiei/Cloud: No se escribirte canciones bonitas, no me salen las letras malditas, aunque... te miro a la cara chiquilla y me doi cuenta que no la hay más bonita. No se escribirte canciones bonitas, no me salen las letras malditas, aunque... te miro a la cara chiquilla y me doi cuenta que no la hay más bonita. - de fondo se escuchaba a Shizuru.

Hiei: Nunca... llegaré a escribirte lo que te mereces, pero si que lo pienso muchas veces, en mi cuarto a solas... es diferente preciosa! deja que lo intente... Tus ojos brillantes.. mis diamantes, tus labios... el caramelo de chocolate, tus manos... mi guía para tocarte, tú, mi amiga, mi fe, mi amante. - desde "Tus ojos" se escuchaba de fondo a Shizuru.

Hiei/Cloud: Inventaria un paraíso lleno de flores, _pa_'ti capturaría _to_'esos olores, _pa_'que lucieras en tu piel uno cada noche, y a la luz de la luna yo te diría que... Inventaria un paraíso lleno de flores, _pa_'ti capturaría _to_'esos olores, _pa_'que lucieras en tu piel uno cada noche, y bajo la luna te diría... - de fondo sonaban las palmas

Hiei: niña de mis amores! - Al decir esto, miró a la _mujé_ que la _robao_ el _corasón_ -

Hiei/Cloud: No se escribirte canciones bonitas, no me salen las letras malditas, aunque... te miro a la cara chiquilla y me doi cuenta que no la hay más bonita. No se escribirte canciones bonitas, no me salen las letras malditas, aunque... te miro a la cara chiquilla y me doi cuenta que no la hay más bonita. - de fondo se escuchaba a Shizuru.

Shizuru: aaaaaaah aaaaah aaah aah aaaah aaaaah aaaaah...

* * *

Los demás aplaudieron, y Yusuke, como no, comenzó a chillar como un histérico, y a silbar como un loco ( u.u' ) Todos ya habían escuchado más de una vez esta canción, menos Botan. A ella le encantó. 

Botan estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a todos. Se lo pasaba muy bien. Pararon de cantar y se pusieron a cenar. La cena fué muy divertida. Contaron chistes comentaban cosas que les pasaron en el anterior puente y cosas por el estilo. Despues las chicas pusieron musica y se pusieron a bailar. En un momento, Hiei y Cloud, se quedaron solos.

- Es mona, eh? - dijo de repente Cloud a Hiei

- De quien hablas? õ.o - preguntó extrañado Hiei

- De la chica nueva ¿Botan se llamaba?

- Si...

- Que si es guapa? - dijo sonriendo Cloud. Él sabía que Hiei al decir "si" se refería a que se llamaba así

- Noo. Bueno si... Quiero decir... ¡NO! Haber! que si, que se llama así ù//ú - Él mismo se liaba... en el fondo le gustaría decirle que si... que ella es.. no mona, ni guapa... sino preciosa, como una princesa...

- Jajajajajajajaja como te lias macho! jajajajaja - Cloud no paraba de reir por la cara de su _cuñao_ - jaja admítelo! te parece muy guapa! a que si? si solo hay que verte la cara, como la miras, en la canción cuando dijiste "niña de mis amores" la mirabas, y no solo ahí... en el resto de la canción se te iba desviando la mirada...

- Buenoo... no te voy a decir que es fea... es guapa... pero es una de las del montón - dijo Jaganshi con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Mira tio... eso que te dijiste de que nunca te enamorarías es una chorrada como la punta de mi p... estooo... ya sabes... u.u (xD) Así que pasa de esas tonterías y disfruta la vida nen! _Pa_' 4 días que vivimos y 3 estamos _acostipaos_, hay que disfrutar al máximo! Además... donde haya una buena chica que te dé mimos y te cuide, que se quite todo lo demás. Sea guapa, fea, delgada, gorda... Joder tio... ya me entiendes! - Cloud podría parecer, macarra, chulo, etc. pero en el fondo tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho.

- Bah! No digas chorradas! Sabes que todas són iguales! Lo único que buscan es tener un novio _pa_'tirarse y que sea para toda la vida... y si se aburren se buscan otro pero solo para algunas noches... mientras también te tiene a ti. Menos mi hermana claro! Así que ahora les toca a ellas sufrir. Y que le den gracias a dios que al menos yo ya les aviso que solo es una noche de "lujuria" - Hiei estaba realmente resentido con las mujeres

- ... haz lo que quieras _cuñao_ - le dijo Cloud mientras se levantaba - pero como sigas con este plan te vas a quedar más solo que la una - le dijo mientras se iba hacia su chica para bailar (eso hay que verloooo º -,º)

A Hiei le entró esa frase a la cabeza, como un buen porro cuando se pone _to_'_fumao_ (xD) Estuvo un buen rato pensando en eso que le dijo Cloud, mientras se hechaba unos cigarrillos. Al rato se dió cuenta de que fumó demasiado y se le acabó el paquete.

- 'Joder... ahora que? Aún no se me a _quitao_ el mono... uff... tengo que hacer un pensamiento de dejar el tabaco... u.u ' - se dirigió a Sesshomaru que estaba hablando con Inuyasha (que raro que no sea discutiendo y peleandose... xD)

- Oye Sesshomaru ¿tienes tabaco? es que se me ha _acabao_... - Sesshomaru se comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos pero no lo tenia

- Pooos... - se quedó por unos momentos pensativo - ...tiene que estar en la mesa de la cocina - le explicó Sesshomaru

Hiei se dirigío a la cocina del bar, mientras Botan se acercaba a Sesshomaru.

- Perdona pero¿tienes otra bebida que no sea alcohol? - logicamente, lo unico que habian sacado para servir eran botellas de varias clases de alcohol - Es que yo no soy mucho de beber... - explicó la peliazul

- Claro que si! Mira, ves por esa puerta de allí y llegaras a la cocina, allí esta Hiei, se lo dices y él te sacará lo que quieras - Sesshomaru le explicó a Botan (será vago... manda a los otros...xD)

Botan se dirigió hacia la cocina, algo vergonzosa... Habia oído escuchar de Hiei, de su forma de ser, como actua con las chicas. Al principio le tenia miedo, despues al ver que era uno de los chicos más populares del insti pensó que seria lo más seguro un chulo creido como muchos otros, pero al escucharle cantar esas canciones tan bonitas, románticas y melancólicas, ahora estaba totalmente roja, pues tendria que hablar con él para pedirle algo para beber, sino se desidrataria! (que exagerá! xD). Entró en la cocina y una gota se le asomó por la parte de atras de la cabeza al ver al pelinegro maldiciendo en todos los idiomas a su amigo de cabello plateado.

- Hn... maldito Sesshomaru... "en la mesa de la cocina, en la mesa de la cocina" - dijo Hiei en tono de burla - ¡Si ni siquiera esta en los cajones! - cada vez estaba más desesperado, pues el mono fué aumentando y se podria decir que ahora era mas bien... como King Kong (xD)

- Perdona, Hiei ¿no? - dijo la chica en forma de saludo.

En seguida Hiei se dió la vuelta, quedando cara a cara a la chica y un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, pero la chica no se percató de este pequeño detalle.

- Estoo... Sesshomaru... - empezó la chica con nervios. La verdad es que los ojos carmesí del chico, mirandola fijamente imponian mucho - Es que... no me apetece beber alcohol y Sessh... Sesshomaru me a dicho que tu me sirvas algo de beber. - al fin pudo explicar la chica

- Ah! vale... pero haber si los refrescos y los vasos estan donde el dice y no como el tabaco... - dijo irónico el chico

- ¿No estarás buscando un paquete de Camel? - preguntó la chica

- Sii... ¿por? - preguntó intrigado el chico

- Pues porque justo debajo de la mesa donde estabas mirando hay un paquete de Camel... - dijo la chica con una risita

Hiei se agachó y comprobó que ciertamente, debajo de la mesa estaba el tan buscado paquete.

- Hn... este Sesshomaru... ¿es que no sabe distinguir entre encima y debajo de una mesa? Este no ha visto en su vida Barrio Sesamo... (xD) - dijo serio pero al final dejando una pequeña mueca de risa en la comisura de los labios.

- Jajajajajajaja - a Botan le hizo gracia ese comentario.

- Bueno... ¿y que quieres para beber? - preguntó Hiei dirigiendose hacia la nevera

- Una cocacola mismo... es que tengo la boca seca - respondió Botan. Hiei cojió una lata de cocacola, un vaso y le hechó hielo.

- Toma - le dijo Hiei. Despues se encendió su queridisimo cigarro. - Y dime... ¿de que instituto eres? - preguntó Hiei

- Del Sarayashiki... igual que tú, voy a 3B al lado de la tuya (Hiei va a 3C)... pero desde hace un mes. Yo antes era de otro pueblo, pero por el trabajo de mi padre hemos tenido que mudarnos aqui. - explicó la chica

- Aaah... ya decía yo que no te había visto por el instituto... durante el mes _pasao_ no me acerqué mucho por clase... - comentó Hiei - Y... ¿desde cunado conoces a Cuervo y eso?

- Pues... conocerle le conozco de hace tiempo. Él y su padre veranean en mi pueblo... pero empecemos a salir en el verano pasado - dijo alegre la chica

- Aaah... 'Como puede ser que esten saliendo desde el verano si quando empezó el curso no paraba de liarse con jambas... Este nunca cambiara' Bueno pues espero que seais felices y haber si le maduras un poco... - dijo Hiei dandole una calada al cigarro tan esperado (este esta más enganchao que yoo... xDD)

- Oye... quería decirte que me encantaron todas las canciones n//n ¿Las compusiste tu todas? - preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes

- Eeeh... las 3 que hemos cantado si... bueno la primera tambien participaron Sesshomaru y Inu... otras solo me aconsejan los demás o si me atasco en alguna canción me ayudan... hay otras que las hago yo solo - explicó Jaganshi

- Estan muy bien! Me encantaron! n.n Són preciosas, aunque melancólicas...

- Pues casi todas se me ocurren por situaciones y cosas que _m'han pasao_

- Aaaahh... Pues si que has tenido malas experiencias... ó.ò - dijo la chica con una cara de tristeza y compasión

- Bah! No són nada... estas experiencias me han echo madurar... además me desahogo cantando mis vivencias... aunque sean tristes... o me hagan recordar. Así, si las recuerdo no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces...

La chica se puso a pensar (raro en ella... pero en mi fic canvian totalmente... xD) y llegó a la conclusión que a lo mejor es así con las mujeres porque algo le pasó con alguna. Y no iba por mal camino...

- Kanashima, vamos afuera? - le preguntó Hiei, ya que aún se encontraban en la cocina

- Eh? Sí! - la pregunta del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos... - Estoo... Jaganshi, te puedo preguntar algo personal?

- Aver lo que me quieres preguntar... - dijo el chico intrigado

- He escuchado que eres muy mujeriego y que a las mujeres las ves como un objeto de placer para las noches... luego al escuchar tus canciones me sonó extraño... pero antes me has dicho que tus canciones, són como un espejo, que reflejan cosas que te pasaron... ¿tu comportamiento con las mujeres tiene algo que ver con algo que te pasó? Porque he visto que con tus amigas y las novias de tus amigos, no te comportas igual que con las de la calle y el instituto... - dijo Botan

- Buenoo... la verdad es... es que... si... - terminó a decir Hiei - tuve una mala experiencia y me cerré a lasrelaciones de parejas... no quiero saber nada de eso... mi padre tambien lo pasó muy mal en su juventud... Y esta claro que a mis amigas y las novias de mis amigos no me las voy a tirar... De amigas, amigas solo tengo dos y són mucha mujer _pa_'mi y las novias de mis amigos pues por eso mismo... són mis amigos y "entre bomberos, no se pisan la manguera". - explicó Hiei

- ¿Y tan grave fué lo que te pasó que nos tratas así? - dijo Botan para ver si podía tirar del hilo

- Hombre... era mi novia y un día me vino un amigo diciendo que se había tirado a una chica guapisima... y cuando vió a mi novia de repente me dice que fué con ella... después de que ella era muy celosa... se ponía celosa hasta cuando jugaba con mi hermana... tanto con Yukina como con la _peke_ que tiene 5 años... - le explicó Hiei.

Ya no sentía dolor. Ya no. Como él dijo, con las canciones se desahogaba... pero le costó... Había sido una relación de 3 años y medio y su primer amor... Después cuando su padre le contó lo que le pasó a él, decidió de dar un escarmiento a las mujeres y vengarse por su padre y él. Y así lo ha hecho durante este año casi 2 despues de la ruptura entre él y ella...

- Mu... Mukuro... - dijo él en un susurro, que ni un felino con su finísimo oído podría haber escuchado.

Mukuro Anami... una mujer de la edad de Jaganshi y compañia. Delgada, alta, tez blanca, ojos azules y rasgados. El cabello lo tenía corto y era de color naranja, natural. Se conocian practicamente de la infancia... Con tan solo 11 años comenzaron a salir como una pareja estable. Al principio no lo parecian, pero porque aún era pequeños, pero cuando tenian sobre los 13 años su amor se profundizó, ya que tuvieron su primer acto de amor para los dos. Pero ella era muiy celosa y a partir de ahi aún más porque entre que ya eran el uno para el otro y él ya era guapo pero al crecer se puso mucho más atractivo y captaba todas las miradas femeninas que pasaban por donde estaba...

Hiei no olvidaria nunca el dia que se enteró de la infidelidad de la chica a la que tanto amó. Y luego se acordaba de que ella siempre le decía¡Tú nunca me querras como yo a ti! Y tanto que no... porque él la quiso más que ella a él. Siempre la defendia a capa y espada. Llegó a separarse de su grupo por ella... puso la mano en el fuego por ella y al final se quemó. **NUNCA** olvidará lo que pasó. Y se prometió que** NUNCA **volverá a caer...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap! En el proximo capitulo, Hiei recordará como se enteró de la infidelidad y más... No olvideis los reviews!**

**Las canciones són de:**

**_En que pensabas_ de Sergio Contreras (Hiei) cantando con los Rebujitos (Hermanos Taisho).**

**_Te deseo lo mejor_ de David DeMaria (Hiei).**

**_Letras malditas_ de Sergio Contreras (Hiei) con su acompañante de coro masculino Miguel Saez (me parece que se llamaba asi... (Cloud) ).**

**Ahora los REVIEWS:**

**Kumi Strife: Pue xi amiga! Yukina esta con Cloud! Es que tanto con Kuwabara pues como que me dió pena la chica... xD y no se quejara eeee... xDD y sip! soy repetidora... u.u que se le va hacer... soy de las que van a "calentar la silla" bueno este año me estoy esforzando muchooo! Y eso que me queria tomar un año sabatico! como estoy repitiendo igualmente el año que viene paso a 4º como si suspendo todas como si no... pero mira... no se que me pasó... no me lo creo ni yo! o.O Mis amigs de toda la vida y mi primo aún no se lo creen... jajajajaja xDD que mala impresión tienen de mi! je! para tener amigos asi quiene quiere enemigos... ¬¬'... xDDDD bueno espero que te guste este cap! aver si publicas tu fic! jejejeje o bueno bye! cuidateeeee!! asta otra! (K)MUAKSsS!!(K) **

**Natsuki-Minami: Natsuuu... a Hiei no se le puede agarrar asi como asi... u.u' parece mentira que no le conozcas... aiixx... xDDDD bueno tranquila no te me traumatices... cuando acabe el fic te lo devuelvo ok?! lo ago porque soy una buena amiga eeee! (la verdad es que es un pendon y un vago y me tiene la casa echa un desastreeeee! ÒoÓ) jejeje ) Bueno espero que te guste este cap! Espero la conti de tu ic! que lo sepaaaaas!!! jaja xD cuidat y besikuuuus!! (K)MUAKSsS!!!(K)**

**hikari jaganshi: WolaSs!! m alegra que te haya gustado el fic! sobretodo si no te gusta esta pareja y aun asi te gusta! jeje y siento por el retraso! Bueno payika mia! cuando tengas el dinero me lo envias y yo t envio a Hiei... pero sino recibo el dinero no puedo... xDDD Espero que te guste el cap 3!!! cuidat y bss!! (K)MUAKSsS!!(K)**

**Esto es todo amigos! ya parezco Bugs Bunny... xDD weno m despidoooo! hasta la proximaaaa!!! **

**REVIEWS ONEGAIII!!!!**

**Cuidenseeeee!!! **

**Sayonara bye bye!! **O0O

**.·**Naiara Jaganshi**·.**


	4. Recuerdos

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Siento la tardanza... pero una semana estuve sin ordenador por que le entraron Troyanos y se estropeó... y esta semana he estado hasta el completo d trabajos y exámenes... T.T**

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo el cap 4! Veo que cada vez lo han leído más gente! jejeje estoy feliz!!! n0n**

**Ahora se comenzarán a descubrir cositas! xDD Bueno les dejo con el fic: )**

**Como siempre... los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen...**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

Hiei no olvidaría nunca el día que se enteró de la infidelidad de la chica a la que tanto amó. Y luego se acordaba de que ella siempre le decía: ¡Tú nunca me querrás como yo a ti! Y tanto que no... porque él la quiso más que ella a él. Siempre la defendía a capa y espada. Llegó a separarse de su grupo por ella... puso la mano en el fuego por ella y al final se quemó. **NUNCA** olvidará lo que pasó. Y se prometió que** NUNCA **volverá a caer...

**4. Recuerdos**

- Bueno, bueno! ya es muy tarde y tengo que irme que mañana tengo que abrir el bar y limpiar todo lo que me habéis _ensuciao_... ¬o¬ - dijo Sesshomaru en una indirecta muy directa (xDD)

- Es lo malo de tener un bar y invitar a tus amigos... - dijo Hiei - Oye Cloud, no habías dicho que tu hermana vendría _pa_'aqui?

- Eso fue lo que dijo... al no ser que "tu peke" no la haya soltao... (la "peke" de Hiei es la hermana más pequeña y él la llama así) - dijo Cloud

- Y cuantos días os quedareis aquí? - preguntó Hiei

- Nuestro avión sale mañana a la noche... mañana por la mañana aún estaremos aquí - le respondió Cloud - Oye _cuñao_... estooo... que tu y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde hace mucho... y bueno puedo hablar claramente contigo noo? n.n' - Hiei le miraba con cara de "no-me-saldrás-ahora-del-armario-no?" - No pienses cosas raras _cuñao_ que te conozco... ¬¬ lo que te quiero decir es que... si.. si tu.. podrías ira a dormir a casa de tus padres y dejarnos... ejem... dejarnos tu apartamento a tu hermana y a mi para esta noche... ya me entiendes... n.nU - Cloud al final se atrevió y se lo explicó (le tiene miedo... xD)

Hiei frunció un poco el ceño pero.. - Esta bien... por que eres tú eeh? y cuídala mucho! que sino me va dar igual que seas tú! - le advirtió Hiei

- Gracias _cuñao_! si en el fondo eres un trozo de pan! y de pan bimbo! n.n - Cloud le abrazó

- ¡Ey ey! no te me emociones! Quita bicho! Quita, quita! - Hiei se puso histérico... no le gustaban ese tipo de cercanías entre hombres (xD)

Cloud al fin le soltó - Eso... así esta bien... espero que no nos haya visto nadie - dijo Hiei mirando de un lado para otro - Así que corra el aire... - dijo apartándose unos 20 metros de él (que _exagerao_ hijo mío...xD)

- Aunque a veces pareces pan del duro... de ese que ha _pasao_ semanas después de haber _estao_ echo... ¬¬' - dijo Cloud

- De que habláis chicos? - dijo Shizuru acercándose a ellos con Yukina, Shuichi y Botan

- De las clases de panes que hay... ¬o¬ - dijo Cloud sarcástico

- Aaahh... que interesante... -.-' - dijo Shuichi

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos! - dijo Yusuke que estaba con Keiko y Kazuma - Botan, te vienes con nosotros? - La chica de cabello celeste se dirigió hacia ellos

- Espera Kazuma! Que yo también me voy! - le dijo Shizuru dirigiéndose hacia su hermano

- Bueno nosotros también nos vamos ya - dijo Sesshomaru que estaba con Kagura, Inuyasha y Kagome - Cloud, antes has dicho que tu hermana también esta aquí, cierto?

- Si... hasta mañana por la noche no nos vamos - le respondió Cloud

- Podrías venir mañana por la tarde tu hermana, tú y Hiei? y así me animáis el bar un poco, que hace tiempo que no cantáis aquí... como en los viejos tiempos! no Hiei? - le propuso Sesshomaru

- Buenoo... hace tiempo que no canto delante de mucho gente... esta bien... así se me quitará el amargo sabor del insti... - dijo Hiei - que te parece Cloud?

- Vale! esta bien! - dijo Cloud

- Bueno pues mañana a las 18.00h No faltéis eeeh... Hasta mañana! - dijo Sesshomaru mientras se alejaba con su hermano, su novia y su cuñada (la familia al completo xD)

- ¿Te encargas tu de decírselo a mi hermana no Hiei? - le preguntó Cloud

- Vale... ahora haber si no se a _acostao_ y se lo digo...

- ¿Que te vienes a dormir a casa de los papas? - le preguntó su hermana ahí presente

- Si, pero tú dormirás esta noche en mi apartamento con Cloud - le explicó su hermano mientras le hacia entrega de las llaves a Cloud - ya sabes hermanita... para tener más intimidad...

Ni él mismo se creía que haría algo así respecto a su hermana, pero claro... él también sabía de sobras que Yukina ya no era la hermanita inocente e indefensa que antes era... Con los sobre-protector que era y ahora le estaba "entregando" su propia hermana a un hombre... aunque alo mejor era porque ese hombre fue y es un buen amigo para él... Bueno... ahora solo le queda su hermana más pequeña... (xD pobrecitaa...)

Yukina se quedó en blanco. A su hermano nunca le habló de cosas así por miedo a como reaccionaría ante Cloud. Ella bien sabía que Cloud y Hiei eran buenos amigos... pero también recordaba las insistentes prohibiciones de su hermano hacia Shuichi, y eso que es su mejor amigo... Como Shuichi es tan coqueto y mujeriego tanto como él...

- ¡Bueno! Me voy! No me destrocéis nada! - les dijo Hiei mientras se dirigía hacia su moto y se iba

- ¡Venga preciosa, vamos! - le dijo Cloud entregándole a Yukina el casco. Yukina asintió y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su amado.

Cuando Hiei llegó a casa vio que estaba todo el mundo ya en la cama… Normal… eran las 3 de la madrugada u.u

Entró a la casa… mejor dicho, a la mansión. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación de cuando vivía allí.

Entró se quitó la ropa (o) se puso simplemente unos pantalones que usaba de pijama ya que, con el nórdico solo le bastaba con eso, y se metió en la cama.

**SUEÑO DE HIEI**

Hiei se encontraba en un bar esperando a un amigo que hacia tiempo que no lo veía y el amigo volvió a visitar la ciudad, asi que llamó a su amigo Hiei para quedar.

- ¡Ey! ¡ya estoy aquí! – dijo un chico alto, pelo corto y castaño con los ojos verdes.

- ¡Justo a la hora! ¡Cuánto tiempo Carlos! (si... no tengo mucha imaginación para los nombres... u.u pro como solo saldrá aquí! xD)

- ¡Pues si! – dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra junto a Hiei – ¿y que tal te va la vida?

- No me puedo quejar... ya llevo con mi novia 3 años.

- ¡Joder! Ya eres todo un hombre e Hiei... jajaja – Carlos hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el camarero les servia.

- ¿Y que tal todos los demás?

Hiei miró hacia el suelo – Ya no me llevo con ellos – y echó un trago de la cerveza

- ¿¡Que dices?! y eso? que os a pasado? – preguntó intrigado su amigo a la vez que sorprendido.

- Pues que... no se puede tener una novia y estar con los amigos... no se... malos rollos.

- ¡Pero si tú, Kurama y Shizuru erais inseparables! – calló pero como Hiei no decía nada decidió hablar otra vez - ¿y tu familia?

- Bien. Están todos muy bien.

- Me alegro, al menos me dices algo bueno...

- ¿Y tú que tal? – le preguntó esta vez Hiei

- Bien, bien. He dejado de estudiar y he hecho como un pequeño cursillo de paleta y ahora ejerzo de eso.

- ¡Me alegro tío! Yo aún voy al insti... vamos tirando... jaja

- Si no... haciendo novillos como siempre... ¡que cabrón! ¡Ah! Ayer por la noche me fui a una disco a las afueras de aquí... buah! conocí a una jamba... ¡estaba muy bien! bien formadita y eso... ¡tú me entiendes! Pues ná... nos conocimos, bailemos, nos enrollamos y acabemos en el cuarto de mi hotel ¡me la llevé a la cama en cinco minutos nen! y no estaba borracha ni ná eee... Si es que... ¡el que es guapo, es guapo tío! jajajaja – dijo mientras se señalaba (creído ¬o¬)

- Jajajajaja ¡pues vaya pendón! esa estaba muy necesitada tío... porque mira que acabar contigo... jajaja – dijo Hiei riéndose

- No te pases tío... ¬o¬ Lo que le pasa es que su novio no le llena bastante... y yo les doy a las nenas lo que necesitan non

- ¿Qué tiene novio? Joder con la tía... jaja ya le ha puesto la cornamenta al pariente. (pobresitoo ToT)

- ¡Ya ves tío! yo como no le conozco... ¡porque ya sabes nuestro lema!

- ¡Entre bomberos no se pisan la manguera! jajajaja – dijeron los dos a la vez

- ¡Ey! Jefe! cóbranos. – llamó Hiei al camarero - ¿Ahora que vas ha hacer? – le preguntó bajándose del taburete, una vez pagada la cuenta.

- Pues me tendré que ir a la parada del autobús para volver al pueblo

- Entonces ven un momento conmigo, que voy a buscar a mi novia, te la presento y te acompañamos hasta la parada ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Vale! Así conozco a tu chica. Que no sabía que había chica en el mundo para pillar a Hiei durante 3 años... jajaja

- Nooo... yo soy de complacer a las señoritas necesitadas e incomprendidas. – decía mientras ya estaban fuera del bar y caminaban por la calle.

- Joe... que buen hablador te has vuelto de repente... jaja – los dos se pusieron a reír mientras llegaban a un portal. Hiei picó a un timbre – Mukuro baja

Al rato bajó una chica de media melena naranja y ojos azules.

- Carlos esta es... – no pudo terminar la frase por la interrupción de su amigo

- Tú... ¿pero que...?

- ¿Ya la conoces? – le interrumpió Hiei

- No cariño... debe haberse confundido con otra... anda vamonos... – decía Mukuro

- ¡Hiei escucha! Yo no lo sabía... sabes que yo no lo haría... pero... pero... esta es la chica de anoche de la que te hablé... – confesó Carlos

- ¡¿Qué!? – dijo Hiei mirando de forma asesina a Mukuro...

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Hiei se despertó de repente sudando... de verdad que para él soñar eso es como soñar con Freddy Cruger (o como se escriba... xD) Se levantó y bajó a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua... Serían las 5 de la madrugada más o menos...

En la cocina se encontró con su otra mejor amiga, Aeris.

- Por fin te veo. – dijo Hiei entrando a la cocina y sobresaltando a Aeris por la repentina aparición.

- Pues si... ¿llegaste tarde no? – preguntó la chica de pelo largo, un poco rizado, ojos verdes.

- A las 3... y porque nos echaron... jaja

- Pues vaya... se supone que ese tipo de fiestas se hacen los viernes y los sábados, como mucho los domingos... pero entre semana...

- Nosotros somos especiales... ¡Ah! Me a propuesto Sesshomaru que mañana, antes de iros, nos acerquemos a su bar para animar un poco el ambiente... como en los viejos tiempos

- ¡Vale! Me parece buena idea. Contar conmigo n.n – le dijo la chica

- Pues mañana a las 18:00h en el local de Sesshomaru, y después os acompañaremos al aeropuerto, aunque no me gusta ver llorar a mi hermana... u.u

- ¡OK! Me voy ya a la cama. Hasta mañana "_nene_" – y le dio un beso en la mejilla (sin mal pensarse... que solo es un beso inocente de buenas noches... ¬¬ ¡yo le haría más! xD)

Aeris se fue a la habitación de invitados y Hiei a la suya después de haber bebido un vaso de agua y haberse calmado un poco por la pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente fue al instituto a la hora que le tocaba entrar, que eran a las 8:00. Cuando entró a la clase todos sus compañeros se quedaron impresionados al verle allí.

Shiuchi que iba a la clase de arriba, se acercó y se asomó a la clase de Hiei.

- ¡Hombre! ¿Cómo que tú por aquí? Hacia tiempo que no te veía con cara de _sobao_...

- ¡Menos cachondeo payaso! ¿Sabes lo que es levantarte todos los puñeteros días a la hora que te sale de la punta del nabo y hoy tener que soportar a tu viejo detrás de la puerta gritando tu nombre? ¿lo sabes? ¿eh, eh?

- ¡Tranquilízate tío! buf…. eso de levantarte temprano no te sienta muy bien no...

- ¡Pues no! Así que no me toques los cojones... encima se me a_ olvidao_ el dinero del almuerzo...

- ¡Señorito Minamino! ¿Qué no tiene clases? – le dijo el profesor de Hiei que acababa de entrar a clase.

- Por desgracia si... -.- Bueno hasta la hora del patio – le dijo el pelirrojo a Hiei mientras salía de la clase.

- Si si... – dijo Hiei medio dormido... Cogío la mochila, la puso encima del pupitre y hundió la cabeza en ella para echar una cabezadilla mientras sus compañeros hacían la clase de tecnología.

A la hora del patio se fue con Shuichi y Shizuru a la parte de atrás del instituto para fumar. Los profesores ya lo saben pero como nunca tienen pruebas no les pueden decir nada...

- ¡Que, esta tarde fiesta en el local de Seshomaru ¿no?! – dijo de repente Shizuru

- Si... Cloud y yo dijimos que si, luego se lo comenté a Aeis y le pareció buena idea así, que si...

A las 18:00h, tú, Kurama a las 17:30h o si puede ser antes... – dijo Hiei

- ¿Por? – preguntó intrigado Shuchi

- Porque así, mientras te preparas y no, llegaras puntual a las 18:00h

- Jajajajajajaja – Shizuru no paraba de reír... incluso le entró tos (eso es del tabaco... xD)

- ja, ja. Espera que me parto, me troncho y me mondo... eres más _exagerao_...

- No perdona... me he _quedao _corto... que no es lo mismo. – dijo Hiei

El timbre, que significa: "o entráis ya, o os ponemos retraso, un parte y os quedáis castigados para joderos" sonó y todos comenzaron a entrar al edificio con la cara de zombis...

- Bueno... se acabó nuestro pequeño paraíso... Esta tarde a las 18:00h Acordaos eh! – dijo Hiei andando por el pasillo a su clase mientras los otros dos subían las escaleras para ir a la suya.

- Oye... Jaganshi, ¿mañana me traerás el dinero que te e dejado para la caña, no? – le dijo un compañero de clase que se le acercó.

- Si si, claro. Cuando no te e pagado lo que te debía... tu espera, se paciente... ¿vale? – dijo Hiei sarcástico – pero te doy un consejo... mejor espera _sentao_. – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y entraba en clase.

- No me lo traerá... buaaaah ToT – se puso a llorar el compañero en el pasillo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Uuueee!!! Por fin lo acabé! en estos días por las tardes hacia muy poquito por que claro... entre que llegó a casa después del instituto, me pongo ha hacer los deberes, los trabajos que tenia y tengo que hacer y después la necesidad más grande... SALIR A LA CALLE! xD**

**Pero al fin pude terminarla! )**

**En este cap. como habrán notado, va más sobre el pasado y doloroso, amor de Hiei... ToT**

**En el siguiente cap... bueno ya lo verán! xDDD Hasta otraaaa!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

**REVIEWS**

**Hiromi Koizumi: Amoreeeeee!!!! HIRO! tu fuiste la primera en leerlo! cuando me dijiste que te gusto pues entonces lo publike! tu eres la culpable k este fic este aki! jaja xDD y tambn la culpable de k me gusten!! xDDD pero te lo agradezco jaja pos aquí este el cap. 4 y por decir que me tardaria pues me e tardao mas! jaja no ombre es coña! La pareja Yukina&Cloud es como la de Hiei&Botan... por algo dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no? yo creo mucho en ese dicho! xD y eso... haber si te acrcas mas por aquí ee... jaja xDD espero k t guste este capi! cuidat y besitoooooosssS!!!**

**Kumi Strife: No pasa nada cariño! (parezco lesbi... PERO NO LO SOY, solo que soy muy cariñosa con mis nenas! xP) como ya me lo explicaste te perdono... xD pues aquí esta el cap.4 espero que te guste... y alo mejor en el siguiente cap. habra algo que se que te gusta mucho... jejeje ya veré si lo pongo ya o no... Ah! separaste bien separadas a Sadako de la Niña del Exorcista k t mande... ten cuidade que como hagan complot contra ti... buuf... jaja xDD cuidate!!(d esos 2 monstruos! ay k ver.. las dos son niñas! con lo inocentes k son... xD)**

**Besikuuuuusss!!!**

**Hikari Emina: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! y si! Hiei es malo! como a mi me gustaaa... ¬ jajaj xDD No es k tenga nada en contra de Mukuro pero necesitaba un amor pasado para Hiei y la escogí a ella... xDD Paece que a Emina no le gustó... o se han puesto los puntos suspensivos porque no lo ha leido? no importa ; ) espero que te guste esta cap! cuidense! Bss!!**

**Natsuki-Minami: Natsu! no hagas locuras por dioooosss!!! (kitandole el cuchillo) creeme que a mi tambn me dolió mucho escribirlo... ToT ya lo consolare tu trankila... xDD **

**Te entiendo perfectamente por lo de los examenes... esta semana que me trajeron el ordenador areglado no pude actualizar por esa misma razon... me tiene estresada... y aun me kedan dos examenes mas... weno... la semana k viene se acaba la tortura... xDD Espero que te guste esta cap! cuidat! besuconeeeees:D**

**Gracias por sus Reviews amigas!! hasta el proximo cap! intentare no tardar mucho! Chau!!**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!**

**Cuídenseee!!! Sayonara bye bye!! **O0O


	5. Una ruptura deseada

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Se que me querrán matar... pero es que no puedo actualizar rápido... a mi también me gustaría actualizar mas rápido pero se todas las tardes "me raptan" no puedo seguir el fic... xD**

**Pero are el esfuerzo de quedarme alguna que otra tarde en casita y los fines de semana y fiestas por la noche hacer un poquito! (como ahora)**

**Pues nada... aquí les dejo el cap. 5:)**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen...**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

- Bueno... se acabó nuestro pequeño paraíso... Esta tarde a las 18:00h Acordaos eh! – dijo Hiei andando por el pasillo a su clase mientras los otros dos subían las escaleras para ir a la suya.

- Oye... Jaganshi¿mañana me traerás el dinero que te e dejado para la caña, no? – le dijo un compañero de clase que se le acercó.

- Si si, claro. Cuando no te e pagado lo que te debía... tu espera, se paciente... ¿vale? – dijo Hiei sarcástico – pero te doy un consejo... mejor espera _sentao_. – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y entraba en clase.

- No me lo traerá... buaaaah ToT – se puso a llorar el compañero en el pasillo.

**5. Pasado un tiempo... una ruptura... ¿deseada?**

Eran las 17.30h y Hiei ya estaba en su apartamento... no tenia ganas de quedarse en la puerta del instituto como muchas tardes. Además se tenía que preparar para el "concierto" de esa misma tarde. De repente escuchó como sonaba el timbre. Fue a abrir y vio que eran su hermana y su cuñado.

- ¡_Cuñao_! – dijo Cloud con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- Me habéis _pillao_ que estaba apunto de meterme en la ducha – dijo Hiei son tan solo una toalla en la cintura (Hieiii ¬) – ¿Y la _peke_? se supone que hoy te toca cuidarla a ti...

- ¡Ya no! – dijo Yukina feliz – Al papa le han _cambiao_ el turno. Ahora va de mañana ¡Ya no tenemos que hacer de canguros hermano!

- ¡Ala, pos más tiempo libre por las tardes! – dijo Hiei riendo. No es que le molestara su hermana pequeña, al contrario, la quería mucho y se lo pasaba muy bien con ella, pero claro... le quitaba mucho tiempo libre por la tarde y había cosas que no podía hacer delante de ella.

Hiei cerró la puerta después de haber dejado pasar a los visitantes y se dirigió a la ducha de su habitación. Sus invitados se dirigieron al comedor, donde se escuchaba la música a tope.

Al entrar al apartamento había un pequeño recibidor donde había un mueble y un espejo. Pasabas por un arco (ya saben, como una puerta pero sin puerta xD) y llegabas al comedor. En la pared derecha estaban estanterías y muebles llenos de fotos y figuras y un escritorio con un ordenador con unos altavoces de los grandes que Hiei puso para que la música se escuchara mucho más fuerte, la impresora y el escáner. En la pared izquierda, entre dos puertas que una era de la habitación de Hiei y la otra para los invitados, había un mueble donde se encontraba la televisión de plasma, el home cinema, DDT, video y la play station 2 con sus juegos. Delante de la tele habían un sofá de tres plazas y un sillón, los dos negros (como no!) y una mesa de cristal con revistas de coches y motos y los mandos. En la pared de enfrente situado más bien a la derecha había un balcón. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. En la parte de la izquierda había una mesa de comedor cuadrada con sus cuatro sillas, pegada a la pared, que cuando tenia invitados para comer la separaba ya que delante del balcón quedaba un espacio bastante amplio. Al lado de la puerta del balcón en la pared derecha había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Una cocina normal con su nevera, los fogones, encimeras, microondas, horno, lavadora, lavaplatos y secadora. Al lado del arco por donde entrabas al comedor había otra puerta, que esta llevaba al lavabo. La habitación de los invitados era una normalita. Con una cama de matrimonio, un armario y un tocador con colonias y productos de maquillaje de Yukina. En la habitación de Hiei, al entrar se podía ver una cama de matrimonio de esas que son de altura muy baja. Al lado de la puerta se encontraba un inmenso armario que hacía esquina. Al lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador portátil y una tele pequeña mirando hacía la cama. Arriba de la cama y del escritorio habían estanterías con libros, películas DVD, y la estantería del escritorio tenía una mini cadena y CD's. Al lado derecho de la cama se encontraba la puerta que llevaba al lavabo de la suite.

Cloud se sentó en la silla del escritorio del comedor y comenzó a mirar las carpetas del ordenador y pasando la música que no le gustaba. Yukina, en cambio, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua (es sana la chica! xD) y se dirigió al sofá y se puso a darle mimos al gato de su hermano.

Hiei no tardó mucho en salir de la ducha. Salió ya vestido de su habitación con unos tejanos caídos, unas bambas negras anchas y una camisa de manga larga negra con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejando ver parte de sus musculosos pectorales. Cogió el móvil, las llaves de la moto y de casa, la chaqueta negra con pelos color canela en el gorro y finalmente el casco de la moto.

- ¿Tenemos que pasar a buscar a alguien? – preguntó Cloud apagando el ordenador y cogiendo sus cosas.

- No, ya he quedado con todos allí – le contestó Hiei

Y así los tres salieron del apartamento de Hiei y se dirigieron a sus motos para tomar rumbo al bar de Sesshomaru.

A las 18:00h ya estaban allí, pero claro, Shuichi llegaba tarde, como no... Al final llegó a las 18:15h.

- ¡Donde estabas _matao_! – le gritó Hiei cuando lo vio llegar calle arriba.

- Es que me e entretenido con una piva n.n – se disculpó Shuichi

- Bueno, bueno... u.u por eso te perdono – dijo Hiei – Venga entremos que Sesshomaru se esta poniendo ya de los nervios... que te toca tocar a ti la guitarra.

Shuichi asintió con la cabeza y entró al bar seguido por Hiei y Cloud que estuvieron afuera casi desde que llegaron. Entraron y fueron al escenario, detrás de las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas.

Detrás de las cortinas ya estaban preparados Hiei, Aeris que eran los que iban a cantar ahora y Kurama estaba más atrás con la guitarra. Koenma también estaba pero mucho más atrás, donde no sería visto ni aunque las cortinas se abrieran con la mesa de mezclas para poner la música donde no entra la guitarra.

Afuera formando parte del público se encontraban todos los demás: Shizuru, Yukina, Cloud, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagura, esta vez también estaban Sango y Miroku. Comenzaron a abrir las cortinas y ya se podían ver a todos preparados y a Seshomaru delante de ellos para presentarlos.

- Bien gente – comenzó a decir – aquí les traigo a unos buenos amigos que no se si alguno de ustedes los conocen, pero ya han cantado alguna vez en este local ya hace unos años y ahora están aquí para cantar temas nuevos – en ese momento los de encima del escenario, especialmente Hiei, vieron como entraban cuatro personas más al bar. Al acercarse a los amigos de los "cantantes", que eran de los que estaban más cercanos al escenario, se pudo distinguir las figuras. Eran Yusuke, Keiko, Botan y Karasu – ¡y ahora van a cantar una canción titulada "Ele"!

* * *

(Se empieza escuchando la guitarra de fondo) 

Hiei: Toma que toma

(Se escucha la guitarra y las palmadas que daba Aeris)

Hiei: Toma que toma

Aeris: Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir, al menos hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir, al menos hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir.

(Se escuchaba la guitarra, las palmadas de Aeris y una música de fondo, estilo hip-hop)

Hiei: Voy a dispararte de la forma en que lo siento, la agresividad no la encuentras en mis adentros, solo palabras y pensamientos que te parece, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh?

(Aeris para con als palmadas, todo lo demás sigue sonando)

Hiei: Eh, vamo ave, aun no te has desecho, del suelo y de tu alma de las pruebas que tal hecho?, se te olvida recoger un zarcillo del suelo, el premio obtenido el desenlace de este duelo.  
Asesino, a la cara te lo digo, asesino, te mereces un buen tiro, pero te voy a enseñar algo importante en esta vida, como te has de comportad sin violencia ni maldad.  
Ella no merece ese daño que tu impones, ella solo quiere verse libre sin mandones. Ella no merece que tu bebas y le pegues, ella no es menos que tu¡¡¡entérate cojones!!!

(Aeris continua con las palmadas)

Aeris/Hiei: Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir, al menos hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir...

Aeris: al menos hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir.

Aeris: Que lo siento, en mis adentros, pensamientos.

(Aeris para)

Hiei: Morena de pelo negro, ojos negros, labios negros... yo lo que quiero es que tu seas libre, como el viento¡sin miedo niña! crea tu imperio. ¿Donde están los que mandan? los que se supone que toman las decisiones, los que mandan. Al fin y al cabo... los que matan, _pa_'mi son cómplices, al no hacer nada.  
Lo que yo daría por quitarte a ti del medio, lo que yo daría por ponerte en su lugar, pero solo no se puede ¡únete conmigo!, recrimina duramente la violencia y la maldad.  
Ella no merece ese daño que tú impones, ella solo quiere verse libre sin mandones. Ella no merece que tu bebas y le pegues, ella no es menos que tu¡¡¡entérate cojones!!!

(Para la música pero suena la guitarra y las palmadas)

Hiei: Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir, al menos asta que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir... ¡Toma que toma!

(Suena la guitarra, la música y las palmadas)

Aeris/Hiei: Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir, al menos hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Ele... que sigo aquí, que no me voy a ir...

Aeris: al menos hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir.

Hiei: Voy a dispararte de la forma en que lo siento(Aeris: Que lo siento...), la agresividad no la encuentras en mis adentros(Aeris: Mis adentros...), solo palabras y pensamientos(Aeris: Pensamientos...) que te parece, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh?

Hiei: Ele... que toma, toma  
ele... que toma y arza  
ele... que toma, toma ele... que toma y arza.

Ele... que toma, toma  
ele... que toma y arza  
ele... que toma, toma ele... que toma y arza.

(Se para la música pero sigue sonando la guitarra y las palmadas de Aeris)

Hiei: Ele... que toma, toma  
ele... que toma y arza  
ele... que toma, toma canto por ella...  
que toma y arza.

* * *

A todos les encantó la canción y el público no paraba de aplaudir, silbar y los chicos babeaban por Aeris y las chicas por Hiei. 

- ¡Pf! tampoco es para tanto la cancioncilla... – decía Karasu al ver a todo el mundo excitado

- Pues a mi me a parecido muy bonita – dijo Botan - es preciosa... un tema dedicado a las mujeres maltratadas realmente precioso. – y a Botan se le iluminó la mirada observando a Hiei.

- O si... que cosa... – dijo Karasu y se dio cuenta que su chica no paraba de mirar a "su peor pesadilla" – Ahora no me dirás que Hiei te parece atractivo...

Botan de seguida dirigió la mirada hacía Karasu algo sonrojada – ¡Pero que tonterías dices! – dijo Botan – no te voy a negar que sea guapo, pero no como tu crees.

- ¿A noo? Pues bien no le has quitado la vista de encima desde que hemos llegado – Decía Karasu con la mirada llena de rabia y celos.

- ¿Puede ser porque cuando hemos llegado se han puesto a cantar? y resulta que Hiei es el vocalista. Por favor Cuervo... no te pongas celoso... sabes que no lo soporto que te pongas así... – decía Botan cabizbaja y con la voz triste.

- Ahora tú no te me pongas a llorar. Sabes que me da igual. – decía Karasu con el tono de voz fría – me voy a tomar algo a la barra.

Botan muy triste se sentó en la silla que tenía la lado. Los cantantes que se habían metido detrás del escenario para preparar su siguiente función volvieron a salir, pero esta vez solo salieron Hiei y Cloud para cantar y Kurama otra vez en la guitarra. Aeris bajo del escenario y se dirigió a sus compañeros haciendo una más del público. Hiei cuando empezó a prepararse vio a Botan sentada en una silla, triste y sola y al mirar a la barra, vio a Karasu tomando unas cervezas.

Enseguida notó que algo había pasado entre ellos dos. Se sintió mal al ver a Botan así. No quería aceptarlo pero sabía que para él Botan era algo más que la novia de "su amigo". Pero no lo quería admitir. Pero aún así se dirigió a Cloud y le dijo algo en el oído. Cloud asintió con una sonrisilla y luego de que Hiei le hubiera dado una colleja se dirigió a Sesshomaru y le dijo algo en el oído. Sesshomaru asintió y se dirigió delante del escenario con un micrófono para hablar con el público.

- Bueno ahora nuestros cantantes cantarán un nuevo tema que esta recién sacado del horno. – dijo Sesshomaru – Se titula "Ayer iba tan guapa"

* * *

(Empezó a sonar una música estilo pop) 

Cloud: Ayer iba tan guapa, que no sabía si morirme de pena o el comérmela a besos. Ayer iba tan guapa, que hasta la calle susurraba su nombre por cada paso que daba. Ayer iba tan guapa, que todavía me pregunto si la suerte un día me dio la espalda, a mí la espalda...

Cloud/Hiei: Ayer iba tan guapa, que cuando llora por ese niño a mí me quema el alma

(Botan alzó la mirada al escenario. A ella le parecía su situación y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaron a salir y comenzó a prestarle más atención a la canción, mientras Hiei, disimuladamente, no paraba de mirarla.)

Cloud/Hiei: Ayer iba tan guapa, que todavía no entiendo que ella te este enamorada. Ayer iba tan guapa, que todavía me pregunto si la suerte un día me dio la espalda, a mí la espalda. Tú que eres su amiga dile que la quiero, tú que estas con ella dile que me muero, guardián de sus secretos, dile que me encelo si yo no la tengo, la tengo. Tú que eres su amiga, él no le conviene, tú que estas con ella, él no la merece, yo se que no la quiere, siento que se desvive y él no le agradece, agradece...

Cloud: Ayer iba tan guapa, que todavía me pregunto si algún día pondrá en mí su mirada... Ayer iba tan guapa, que se le nota en la mirada que ella vive tan triste y enamorada.

Cloud/Hiei: Ayer iba tan guapa, que mis ojitos esquivaban su mirada para no arañarme el alma.

Hiei: Mi pobre alma...

Cloud/Hiei: Tú que eres su amiga dile que la quiero, tú que estas con ella dile que me muero, guardián de sus secretos, dile que me encelo si yo no la tengo, la tengo. Tú que eres su amiga, él no le conviene, tú que estas con ella, él no la merece, yo se que no la quiere, siento que se desvive y él no le agradece, agradece... Tú que eres su amiga dile que la quiero, tú que estas con ella dile que me muero, guardián de sus secretos, dile que me encelo si yo no la tengo, la tengo. Tú que eres su amiga, él no le conviene, tú que estas con ella, él no la merece, yo se que no la quiere, siento que se desvive y él no le agradece, agradece...

* * *

Al acabar saludaron, mientras las chicas como unas posesas, casi intentan subir al escenario (xD) Bajaron y fueron con sus amigos para tomar algo. 

- ¡Que bonita la segunda canción! – dijo Yukina sentada encima del regazo de Cloud – Esta no me la enseñáistes

- Ni a mí – dijeron al unísimo Shizuru y Aeris

- Fue unas de las que hacíamos por el Messenger cuando nos aburríamos – explicó Cloud – pero nunca pensé que la cantaríamos alguna vez... – dijo mirando a Hiei de reojo con una sonrisita

- ¡No me mires así! – saltó de repente Hiei – ¿quieres otra colleja? (la colleja del escenario xD) te propuse cantarla pues porque... porque es... muy bonita la canción... igual que las otras... me gustaron como quedaron, solo por eso. No por nada en especial ¬///¬ - decía Hiei mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color rosado - _"¡joder! me conoce más que mi propia madre..." – _pensó

- Noo... si yo no he dicho _ná_... ¬3¬ - decía Cloud – eres tú que sacas conclusiones de todo... -.-

Después de esa noche, el bar tenía tantos clientes que Sesshomaru contrató a Jaganshi y a su banda para que cantaran algunas tardes. Pasaron días, semanas y meses hasta llegar al mes de Enero, justamente el día 15 en el cumpleaños de Hiei Jaganshi (no se si hay alguna información de la fecha de nacimiento de Hiei... pero como no la se puse esta a voleo...) que cumplía los 16 años. Esa mañana, Hiei se levantó a su hora de entrar a clase ya que sus padres no pararon de llamar al móvil de su hijo hasta que contestó.

- ¿Siii? – dijo Hiei bostezando y aún dormido

- ¡¡Hijo felicidades!! – se escuchó por la otra banda del teléfono, y un "Tete felisiades" de su hermanita más pequeña.

- ¿Felicidades? por haberme despertado un Lunes a las 7:00 de la mañana? – dijo Hiei aún dormido sin saber que día era.

- ¿Felicidades porque puede ser hoy 15 de Enero, por ejemplo? ¬¬ - le decía su padre

- ¿Hoy es 15? – decía Hiei mientras miraba el calendario – ¡Toma ya¿Que me habéis _comprao_:D – decía feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Este niño no tiene remedio... u.u' – se podía escuchar desde la otra banda – Te vamos a regalar ¡una patada en el culo y un corre que te cagas! Aiii... – suspiro el padre – Bueno me tengo que ir a comisaría... A la tarde cuando salgas del instituto te acercas a casa y te doy el regalo.

- ¿Tengo que ir hasta allí? – se quejó Hiei

- Si quieres el regalo, si – le dijo el padre – Adiós enano. Se pone tu madre – le avisó para que no colgara.

- ¡Mi niño¿Como estas? – preguntó la madre muy feliz

- Estoy tremendo y dormido – dijo Hiei

- Jajajajaja – se reía la madre – Claro que si mi niño. Eres el más guapo del mundo. En estos días es cuando siento que haberos tenido es lo más bonito del mundo, aunque tú a veces me las haces pasar canutas... n.n' – decía la madre

- Buenoo... ya sabes como soy... n.n – decía Hiei muy tranquilo – bueno me voy a ir duchando y eso que hoy va a ser muy duro en el instituto... bueno mama un beso, te quiero mucho – decía Hiei con intenciones de colgar

- Espera que se quiere poner al teléfono "tu _peke_" – le dijo la madre, pasándole el teléfono a la pequeña Marlene

- ¡Felisiade Tete! – dijo una vocecilla muy dulce

- ¡Gracias _peke_! – dijo Hiei muy feliz, se le caía la baba cada vez que su hermana le hablaba así - ¿Me vas a regalar algo cuando vaya esta tarde a casa?

- ¡Xiii, un bezo mu gande! – dijo la pequeña

- Jajajaja, que no se te olvide dármelo eee... – decía Hiei muy contento – Bueno cuelgo ya que me tengo que ir. ¡Deu _peke_! - y colgaron – madre mía la que me espera en el instituto... u.u'

Y efectivamente, le fue muy duro ese día a Hiei. ¿Por que? ya deben de averiguarlo... era el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de todo el instituto... claro esta las fans lo sabía y se podía ver a una gran multitud de chicas haciendo cola, en la planta baja del instituto, delante de la puerta de 3ºC... vamos¡un desastre! con peluches, regalos envueltos y de todo... Y toda la mañana igual... A la hora del patio...

- ¡Hiei! – le llamó Shuichi cuando le vió salir del bar del instituto con una pasta – Felicidades eee! Que con todas as chicas que habían en tu clase no me e podio acercar... – se disculpaba – Ah¿Esta tarde me puedes acompañar para comprarme unos pantalones que vi, muy guapos?

- Vale, pero primero vamos a mi casa a buscar los regalos de mi familia... ¡haber que me han comprado! jajaja – decía Hiei impaciente

- Yo si que entré... – se escuchaba de fondo a Shizuru que hablaba con Yukina, Keiko y Botan que se habían hecho inseparables. – He empujado a toda que se me a puesto delante, jajaja ¿A que si Hiei? – le dijo cuando llegó delante de ellos - ¿Te a gustado mi regalo?

- ¿Te refieres al dinero para la pasta? - dijo Hiei medio riendo – Me esperaba más de ti... jaja

- Jajajajaja ¿Pero a que te a hecho falta? – dijo Shizuru – Seguro que te volviste a dejar el dinero en casa...

- Pues la verdad es que si... jajaja – admitió Hiei

- Yo esta mañana le e enviado un mensaje al móvil de esos muy bonitos, felicitándole n.n – dijo Yukina – porque cuando nuestros padres llamaron yo estaba duchándome :P – le contaba a las chicas - el regalo ya lo verás en casa esta tarde – le dijo a su querido hermano

- ¡Yo te felicito ahora¡Felicidades Hiei! – dijo Keiko dándole un abrazo (amistoso... no pensemos mal... ¬¬) – ya te vas haciendo viejo eee... jajaja. El regalo lo tiene Yusuke, que te lo hemos comprado entre los dos.

- Jajajajaja¡joder! 16 años y ya me llamas viejo... jajaja – reía Hiei – Gracias Yukimura

- Felicidades Jaganshi – comenzó a decir Botan un poco triste - Yo... no lo sabía y no te he comprado nada... – decía cortada

- Gracias Kanashima ¡No importa lo del regalo! si yo nunca pido los regalos – decía Hiei

- '¡Será mentiroso!' – pensaron todos con una gran gota en la cabeza

- Pero me sabe mal... – insistía Botan

- Si tan mal te sabe... ¿por que no me regalas un beso¡En la mejilla no me miréis así! – dijo de inmediato al ver las caras de los demás – Tienes novio y lo respeto...

- Jeje gracias Jaganshi – se acercó Botan sonrojada y dándole un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla, mientras que Hiei le agarró por un instante por la estrecha cintura de la muchacha, haciendo que a la chica se ruborizara más al notar el contacto.

- ¡Tranquila chica! – le dijo Shizuru – no te pongas nerviosa que ahora eres libre para volar como un pajarillo.

- ¿Como? – dijo Hiei intrigado

- Pues que... Botan y Cuervo rompieron ayer... ella le pilló enrollándose con otra, cuando estaba apunto de entregarse a él, la pobre... – explicó Yukina entristecida y mirando a Botan, que estaba cabizbaja...

- 'Ese es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida. ¡Toma ya!' – pensó Hiei

Lo que tampoco sabía Jaganshi era que en el bar de Sesshomaru le esperaba una fiesta sorpresa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Por fin lo acabé! jajajaja Siento el retraso... y porfin entre huecos y huecos al fin acabé el cap. Y como siempre muxisimas gracias por sus reviews! me son de muxa ayuda:D**

**Las canciones son de:**

**_Ele _****de Sergio Contreras (Hiei) cantando con la chica del coro ((no se como se llama) Aeris) **

**_Ayer iba tan guapa_**** de Andy (Hiei) & Lucas (Cloud) **

**Sobre la cancion de _Letras Malditas_ del capitulo 3, puse que Sergio Contreras la cantaba con Miguel Saez... me equivoqué... con ese cantante canta otra canción... La de _Letras Malditas_ la canta con Fernando Caro. **

**Nada más que decir! Dejen reviews!!!**

**REVIEWS**

**Hiromi Koizumi: Kariñoooo!! por fin te registrasteee!! (si fui yo la que te lo ice... xD) jajajaja Tu! culpable! no x favor... quien te ha dixo eso que lo mato!!!! jajaja xD se me va la pinza... "PINZAAAAA:llamando a la pinza que se va:" xDDD bueno pos muxas gracias por apoyarme en este sueño! xD y aki tienes the chapter number five! jajajaja xD bueno xau amor! me voy a buscar la pinza k se a escapado! jajaja xD xau! besikuuuus!! Testimuuu!!**

**Hikari Emina: Holaaaaaa!!! Gracias por seguir mi fic y ser pacientes! n.n yo a Mukuro la empecé a odiar desde el cap anterior... xD jajaja perdon por la tardanza de verdad! pero es que cada tarde sin faltar vienen a buscarme y me sacan a rastras de mi casitaa... T.T jaja xD Por recompensa este cap es mas largo! n.n me parece que es mas largo nose... al menos eso me pareció a mi! jajaaj xD xau wapas! besos!!**

**Kumi Strife: Nenaaaaaa!!! aki esta el cap 5! jejeje Pues si! Mukuro es mu mala... ÒoÓ como le pudo aser eso a Hiei! (si se lo ordené yo... xD) bueno espero que este cap te guste tambien! y aver si nos vemos mas por el msn que ya hace tiempo! y a Natsu no la veo por aki tampoco... T.T jajajaja xD Bueno wapa cuidateee!! y actualiza tu tambien! jajaja xD ten cuidado con la niña del exorcista y Sadako! son mu malas! jajaajaj xDD xau nenika! besukiiisS!!!**

**Bueno ya acabé! jejeje espero que no se olviden de los reviews:D Cuídense todos!!! ByeSs!!! MuaksSs!!! MUXAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez!**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!**(Que pesada! xD)

**Sayonara bye bye!! **O0O


	6. La fiesta sorpresa

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cap. 6! Siento haber tardado, pero entre los examenes finales, el credito de sintesis y los examenes de recuperacion no tenia tiempo... y tengo toda la historia en mente pero no se como sacarla de la cabeza... xDD  
Enserio muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Dan mucho apoyo! No pensé que gustaria el fic:D**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

- ¡Tranquila chica! – le dijo Shizuru – no te pongas nerviosa que ahora eres libre para volar como un pajarillo.

- ¿Como? – dijo Hiei intrigado

- Pues que... Botan y Cuervo rompieron ayer... ella le pilló enrollándose con otra, cuando estaba apunto de entregarse a él, la pobre... – explicó Yukina entristecida y mirando a Botan, que estaba cabizbaja...

- 'Ese es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida. ¡Toma ya!' – pensó Hiei

Lo que tampoco sabía Jaganshi era que en el bar de Sesshomaru le esperaba una fiesta sorpresa.

**6. La fiesta sorpresa y una indirecta muy directa.**

Dos jóvenes apuestos salían de la casa de uno de ellos. Era el cumpleaños de Hiei Jaganshi y Shuichi Minamino le acompañó a su casa a recoger el regalo de su familia porque después, supuestamente, iban a ir a comprar unos pantalones, supuestamente vuelvo a decir, para Shuichi.

En realidad Shuichi lo entretendría a Hiei para que a su grupo le diera tiempo para organizar todo el bar para la fiesta sorpresa y así shuichi lo llevaría una tienda de ropa para comprarle su regalo.

- ¡Es aquí! – le dijo Minamino cuando llegaron delante de una tienda

- Vamos a ver... – dijo entrando Hiei siguiendo a su amigo

Entraron en una tienda de ropa de chicos. Había mucha ropa muy guapa y Hiei se quedó mirando unos pantalones guapísimos, unos tejanos de estilo caídos.

- A que son guapos! – dijo Shuichi al ver que Hiei con cara de Homer Simpson viendo una rosquilla.

- ¡Están tope de _curraos_! – decía Hiei - si lo llego a saber traigo dinero.

- ¡De eso nada! – dijo de repente Shuichi – estos pantalones me los voy a comprar yo.

- ¡Puto rancio! – dijo Hiei – ya me pedirás algo... ya... ¬¬

- Si quieres te doy el lujo de probártelos. – le dijo Minamino

- ¡Pues si! Así veras que a mi me quedan muchísimo mejor que a ti – le dijo mientras cogía su talla y se metía en el probador.

Al ratillo salió con los pantalones puestos para enseñárselos a su amigo.

- ¡Ves! al igual te quedan así de guapos – le decía Hiei para meterse con él – ¡como mi cuerpo ninguno! – le dijo con una sonrisa de campeón.

- Haber trae. Quítatelos y pásamelos – le dijo Shuichi

Hiei se los quitó y se los dio. Shuichi se metió en un probador y al rato salió pero con sus pantalones.

- ¿Que te pasa... que has _engordao_ y no te entran o que? – le decía Hiei burlándose – ¿o es que te quedan como el culo y no querías que te viera?

- Pues noo... ya me los he _probao_ y me encantan como me quedan. Pero te tendrás que esperar hasta que me los ponga algún día de estos para vérmelos – le decía Shuichi

Se dirigieron a la caja y los compró, aparte de estar los dos coqueteando con la dependienta, que era una jovencita muy guapa. Al salir de la tienda, después de intercambiar los números de teléfono y el MSN de cada uno con la muchacha, Shuichi le lanzó la bolsa a Hiei.

- ¡Toma cabrón! Es mi regalo de cumpleaños – le dijo Shuichi

- ¿Y para esto tanto follón? – le dijo Hiei – Me lo podías haber dicho directamente...

- ¡Pero yo lo quería hacer así y ya esta! ¿Algún problema? – dijo Shuichi - Ademas... podias haberte dado cuenta... debes saber por logica que tu talla no me va a mi...

- Anda calla payaso... – dijo Hiei

- Anda _matao_ vamos al local de Sesshomaru – dijo Shuichi – y que te follen...

- ¡Cada día! – dijo Hiei orgulloso – no como tu... que follas cada X tiempo...

Y así se dirigieron al bar de Sesshomaru.

En el bar de Seshomaru se encontraba todo el grupo y un Sesshomaru explicando a sus clientes que ahora se tendrian que esconder para darle una sorpresa a un amigo que cumplía años.

- Que, ¿ya le has dicho a todos lo que tienen que hacer? - dijo Inuyasha a su hermano.

- Si... ahora solo hay que esperar a que Kurama me haga una perdida. - explicó Sesshomaru.

- Que pena que los del pueblo no hayan podido venir... - se oía de fondo a Yukina - pero este mediodia le han llamado todos para felicitarle, y se ha puesto muy contento...

- Si... se nota que les hecha de menos, aunque el no lo quiera reconocer - decía Shizuru, ella lo conocía muy bien.

En ese momento Sesshomaru recibió la llamada perdida de Shuichi, que tanto esperaba.

- ¡Venga dos a sus puestos! ¡Ya deben de estar por llegar! - gritó Sesshomaru y todos se escondieron.

Doblando la esquina, de la misma calle del bar, Shuichi y Hiei se dirigian al bar de su amigo.

- ¿Se puede saber a quien llamas? - preguntó Hiei al ver a su amigo con el movil.

- A nadie... solo que... ee... 'piensa, piensa!' - se decía a si mismo - es que antes no me iba bien y no me dejaba llamar, ni siquiera daba tono... y estaba probando haber si ahora iba...

- ¿Y a quien llamas para probarlo? - seguía insistiendo Hiei

- Pos... a mi casa... como por las tardes no hay nadie... -

Hiei pasó de su amigo y entró al bar. Se quedó un poco parado... no habia nadie. Ni clientes, ni a Sesshomaru en la barra, ni a Kagura serviendo la mesas, ni siquiera a cierto hermano del dueño del bar molestando a este mismo.  
Entró mas adentro del bar quedando a escasos pasos de la barra.

- ¿Donde se han metido todos? - se giró a ver a su amigo y este se encogía de hombros, Hiei se volteó de nuevo y Shuichi se reía a lo bajo. - Ostiaa... ¿no me digas que me habeis hecho una fies...? - no pudo terminar la frase ya que todo el mundo salió de su escondite.

- ¡FELICIDADES! - decían todos, incluido los clientes.

Del techo se descolgó una tela enorme donde ponía "FELICIDADES HIE!" y se podia ver en los huecos que ponian cosas en pequeño como "eres un cabronazo, pero te queremos!"

Los clientes volvieron a sentarse en sus mesas y nuestros protagonistas ajuntaron tres mesas y se pusieron todos.  
Sesshomaru y Kagura trajeron la comida y las bebidas y despues se sentaron tambien con todos sus amigos. Les dieron los regalos a Hiei (no hay ganas de inventarme regalos... :S) y depues se pusieron a hablar unos con otros.

Botan, en un momento se levantó y se dirigió afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Hiei la vió, y al rato salió detras de ella.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó a la chica de ojos amatistas.

- Eee... si, si. Solo queria tomar un poco de aire fresco - le dijo la chica.

- Supongo que tambien tienes que estar mal por lo de Cuervo... - dijo Hiei

- Buenoo... ya sabes... no se puede olvidar a una persona de la noche a la mañana. - decía la chica algo triste.

- ¿Sabes? yo ya presentía que esa relación no tenia mucho futuro... - comenzó a decir Hiei - Cuervo no es el tipo de chicos que se comprometen... la verdad es que és peor que yo... el nunca se a enamorado y nunca a sufrido por amor. - explicaba Hiei - No te dije nada porque apenas nos habiamos conocido y seguramente no me ivas a creer...

- Puede... pero gracias a dios no lleguemos a nada mas... - dijo Botan.

- Dentro de lo malo... Ademas, si te soy sincero... cuando me lo explicaisteis yo en realidad me alegré. - le confesó Hiei

- ¿Como...?- decía Botan.

De repente Shuichi salió del bar y se encontró con Hiei y Botan.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro tio! - dijo Shuichi a Hiei - Entra que quieren que cantes algo.

- ¿Me vais a hacer cantar hasta en el dia de mi cumpleaños? - decía Hiei mientras entraba al bar con Shuichi, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se giró un momento y le guiño un ojo a Botan.

Botan se quedó en blanco y seguía pensando que quería decir Hiei con "Ademas, si te soy sincero... cuando me lo explicaisteis yo en realidad me alegré". Al rato Botan entró al bar.  
Pero lo que no notaron los chicos fue que alguiem les espiaba desde una esquina de la calle.

Dentro del bar estaban hablando, o más bien vacilando, Hiei con Inuyasha.

- ¿¡Que no se que?! - le decía Hiei

- Lo que ya has escuchao... que no sabes cantar cosas de hoy en dia... como el hip-hop... - decía Inuyasha

- No digas cosas que no sabes... ¡Ademas yo canto hip-hop del bueno, no de ese que no se entiende lo que dicen!

- ¿A siii? ¿Como cual? - le picaba Inuyasha

- Como una que tengo que habla de la amistad entre hombres y mujeres. ¡Y es la que voy a cantar para que la escuches y para que dejes de ladrar chucho! - le dijo Hiei

Y así se dirigió al escenario y Koenma se dirigió a la mesa de mezcla para poner la musica.  
Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Hiei, y algunos, más algunas, se acercaron al escenario.

(Hiei canta solo, estilo Hip hop)

Hiei: ¿Cuantas veces las habeis visto? eh, eh, eh  
que tienes ¿amigos o sacos de lagrimas?, ¿que tienes?,  
te lias siempre con los mas malote y tu compi nunca pilla, pobre tio,  
quilla que no son peluches ...

Me presento soy el Tote y cuando escribo llora la cebolla,  
incito a los chavales a que piensen con la polla,  
la vida es lo que pasa mientras mueres,  
y espero que se marque el móvil sólo y que se enteren de quién eres,  
te quiere, si claro como amigo,  
quiere pulirse a to la clase entera menos tú y que seas testigo,  
quiere que seas su abrigo y la comprendas, leerte su agenda,  
enseñarte el piercing del ombligo que ha comprao en la tienda, ¡ahora ni tocarlo!... quita  
Espero que entiendas que eres muy especial  
pero en cuanto a lengua quiere la del Carlos  
que es un chulo y que la trata mal pero es un tío  
supongo que los más normales somos aburridos  
así que nada de lástima chico nuevo y pasa de página  
tú serás su confidente y saco de lágrimas  
Esta es la clase de práctica que practican las tías que no valen,  
inútiles como máquinas... de abdominales  
son las que salen arreglás pa comprar leche… vamos  
pero hay un truco a esas ni las miramos  
Otras machacan al novio hasta hacerlo papilla  
luego el nota triunfa y son las primeras en ponerse de rodillas  
bichos malos... ya les vale,  
a veces las cosas normales hacen ruido, como la teta de Janet  
Nada más tonto que venderse cara a un necio  
me recuerdan al Sevilla-Rock, hundidas por sus propios precios.

Yoooo, no sé si tengo razón  
y es que lo he visto tantas veces que no sé la solución  
tu dime ¿QUÉ es lo que quieres?  
no sé si puede haber tanta amistad entre hombres y mujeres...

No sé si tengo razón  
y es que lo he visto tantas veces que no sé la solución,  
empino la botella mientras miro a las estrellas  
y pienso "no te fíes nunca, ni de ellos ni de ellas"

Te voy a hacer un dibujo, mira esos chavales romanticos y comprensivos,  
intentando aparentar y que va tio, tarde o temprano sale la bestia a flote... escucha

Segunda parte soy el mismo y emborracho a los madroños, incito a las chavalas a que piensen con el coño  
conozco a los románticos que estudian como dar dos besos  
pero los he visto ahí fuera tío... y no era nada de eso,  
tirando de su crédito, tol día haciendo méritos,  
no se que esperan, los más catetos de la esfera,  
sacando las plumas de pavos reales  
buscando fortuna con un Audi, y ¡el Audi no cabe en la acera!  
Él sólo quiere tu cuerpazo,  
sino ¿por qué hace culo en el gimnasio y se afeita el pelo de los brazos?  
es trampa, y dicen "soy feliz con poco",  
para impresionar, pero tienen kelis con tres plantas  
Muchas se preocupan y se preguntan: "¿voy en serio o no?"  
si se peen delante tuya ya ha empezao la relacción  
Es triste pero cierto, sino examine,  
ella contándole un problema y él deseando que termine  
Son los que venden a su madre pa liarse con seis  
pero hay un truco a esos ni los miréis  
Otros machacan a la novia hasta hacerla puré,  
luego tienen más cuernos que un reno y no saben por qué  
El que empezó como un galán ya no lo es tanto,  
tras el cortejo salen unos reflejos de espanto  
y luego el chasco. ¿Quieres mi opinión?...  
Como conclusión: tos damos bastante asco

Yoooo, no sé si tengo razón  
y es que lo he visto tantas veces que no sé la solución  
tu dime ¿QUÉ es lo que tiene de diferente?  
el pseudo romantico y el resto de la gente

No sé si tengo razón  
y es que lo he visto tantas veces que no sé la solución,  
empino la botella mientras miro a las estrellas  
y pienso "no te fíes nunca, ni de ellos ni de ellas"

A algunos no les gusto el tema, a otros les izo gracia y otros les encanto y pensaron que en parte, en algunas cosas tenia razón.

Luego estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de sus cosas, eso si, a Botan no le salía de la cabez lo que le dijo Hiei en la puerta.  
Más tarde, todos se fueron, cada una a su casa.  
Hiei llegó al portal de su piso y aparcó al moto en su plaza del garaje. Le estab poniendo la cadena a la moto, cuando notó que alguien estaba detras suyo.  
Se giró lentamente y...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Woleeeeeeeeeeee!!! Siento haber tardado siglos pero ya saben... les prometo que mañana me pondré a hacer el siguiente capi y ahora ya no atrdare tanto porque ya estoy de vacaciones! SIIIIIIIIII!!! xDD  
Tambien les tengo que decir que el mes que viene me iré de vacaciones ai que no podre hacer los capitulos... no se cuanto tiempo estaré allí, pero cuando vuelva me pondré a hacer los capis como una loca! jajaja xD**

**Y sobre el otro fic "EL BANDIDO" no lo puedo seguir porque necesito las informaciones de dos amigas que salen en el... cuando las tenga so prometo que lo seguiré lo mas pronto posible! Weno, se me cuidan! bss!**

**REVIEWS**

**Hiromi Koizumi:**** mmm... ¬¬ que quieres decir con esooo... mira quine fue a hablar! encima que te hago la cuenta!! ToT ajajajaj xDD Ya se k estoy mal d la cabeza... m lo dicen muxo! y para mi es un alago! ajajjaja xDDD  
Gracias por el review y por estar siemrpe a mi ladooo!! takeru sieluuu!!**

**Kumi Strife:**** Obsesaaaa!!! jajajaja xDD Gracias por el review y por tu apoyo! ) eso, eso! haber si nos vemos mas por el msn ya ctualizas tus fics! jajajaja xD xau prexiosa!! cuidat y petons!(K)**

**Weno esto es todo x oy! nada ams k decir!  
Cuidense y bss!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!****  
**


	7. El reencuentro

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 7! Siento haber tardado... ya tengo todo planeado para la historia, el problema es sacarlo todo... xD y lo mas importante, es que las vacaciones me quitan, mucho, muchisimo tiempo... jaja**

**Os dejaré esto ya y creo que no podré empezar el siguiente capi, porque este viernes empieza la fiesta mayor de mi pueblo, y con la fiestas, la feria... total, que no estare en casa y si estoy será durmiendo... aunque creo que eso tampoco... xD**

**Bueno, no les entretengo mas! Aqui va el capi!**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

Luego estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de sus cosas, eso si, a Botan no le salía de la cabeza lo que le dijo Hiei en la puerta.  
Más tarde, todos se fueron, cada una a su casa.  
Hiei llegó al portal de su piso y aparcó al moto en su plaza del garaje. Le estab poniendo la cadena a la moto, cuando notó que alguien estaba detras suyo.  
Se giró lentamente y...

**7. El reencuentro**

- ¿Tú...? - decía Hiei con cara de pocos amigos.

- Felicidades Hiei - dijo una voz femenina

- Gracias... te sigues acordando - dijo Hiei - ¿Que quieres de mi, Mukuro?

- ¿Tengo que tener algun motivo para venir a verte? - dijo Mukuro - He venido a verte, es tu cumpleaños y tu fuiste algo muy importante en mi vida¿como quieres que lo olvide?

Hiei no puso muy buena cara - Sabes Mukuro... No te creo. - le dijo Hiei con un tono muy natural.

- Vamos Hiei... encima que vengo a verte... - le decía la chica

- ¡Yo no te lo he pedido! - esta vez lo dijo algo mas enfadado, no le gustaba recordar las cosas que vivió con Mukuro. - Y ahora si me disculpas... me voy a mi casa, así que adios.

Hiei cogió su casco y se dirigió hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón para subir a su piso. Mukuro se metió con él en el ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - le preguntó Hiei sorprendido por la actuación de la chica y algo molesto por estar tan cerca de ella.

- Vamos Hiei, no quieres revivir viejas experiencias... como en los viejos tiempos. - le decía Mukuro con una voz muy sensual y acercandose a su cuello para besarlo.

Hiei se separó de ella, pero no podía negar que aún todo el daño que le hizo aún seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Al fin y al cabo fue su primer amor de verdad. La primera mujer a la que amó de verdad. Él perdió la virginidad con ella y ella con él. Ella sabía muy bien lo que le gustaba a él.

- ¡No te me acerques! - le dijo Hiei al ver que ella quería seguir insistiendo. - ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero tener nada contigo? Me hiciste mucho daño, lo admito... no quiero verte más.

- Hiei... tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que no podemos dejar de amar en un chasquido de dedos. Nuestra relación fue muy larga e intensa. - le decía Mukuro - Si no quieres verme más, lo entiendo... se que te hice mucho daño y me arrepiento. Uno no save lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y en esos tiempos yo solo era una niña consentida que quería todo lo que veía. Pero he crecido y madurado y pude sentir que te sigo queriendo con toda mi alma.

- ¿Que me quieres decir con todo esto? - le dijo Hiei

- Solo quiero que me dejes darte mi regalo de cumpleaños, una noche que no olvidarás jamás. - le ofreció la chica - y si con eso no estas satisfecho, querría que volvieramos... te hecho mucho de menos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus besos, tus canciones... todo tu ser.

Al final llegaron a la planta del piso de Jaganshi, salieron del ascensor y se quedaron en el pasillo, delante de la puerta del piso de Hiei.

Hiei tenía cara de estar pensando a fondo la situación.

- ¿Que dices, cariño? - le decía Mukuro con una voz sensual e inocente.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un barrio no muy lujoso, mas bien principal lugar de contrabando de drogas y de más, una chica con el pelo azul cielo estaba en su habitación hablando por el telefono con una amiga del instituto.

- Jajajaja ¡no me lo puedo creer¿eso te dijo? - decía Botan

- Si, si... y bueno ¿que tal en la fiesta de Jaganshi? Todas en el instituto te envidiaran por formar parte de su grupo y poder asistir a su cumpleaños siendo nueva de este año... - se escuchaba desde la otra banda de el telefono.

- ¡Estuvo genial! Me encanta estar con todos ellos, son muy buenas personas, simpaticas y divertidas - explicaba Botan - Con ellos es imposible aburrirte.

- ¿Y si pasa algo entre Hiei y tu? - preguntaba la amiga

- ¡Que va! A el no le gutan los compromisos... son de los que van de flor en flor como las abejas. Ademas, como se va a fijar en mi - decía Botan - "Ademas, si te soy sincero... cuando me lo explicaisteis yo en realidad me alegré" - volvió a recordar

- ¡Oye! Todo es posible en esta vida - decía la amiga

- Oye... y si cuando estas saliendo con un chico y al tiempo lo dejais y te viene otro y te dice que cuando se enteró en realidad se alegró... ¿que quiere decir bien, bien con eso? - preguntaba Botan (la verdad que un poco corta si que es la pobre... xD)

- Uy, uy, uy... Botan¡que tienes un enamorado! - decía contenta la amiga - Eso quiere decir que cuando estabas con el chico, él estaba celoso y que cuando lo dejasteis se alegró porque así ahora puede ¡cazarte! jajaja

- Aaaah... - Botan se quedó sin palabras y sonrojada a lo que le contestó la amiga - "algo así me temía... pero aún no me lo puedo creer..." - pensaba

- Y dime... ¿Quien es ese enamorado? - preguntaba la amiga intrigada - ¡No será Hiei! estabamos hablando de él cuando me has dicho esto...

- Nooo.. que va, que va... es... otro chico - decía Botan intentando parecer creíble - eeeh.. me tengo que ir que mañana madrugo... xau amor! nos vemos mañana.

- No me cuelg... - solo eso se escuchó del otro lado del telefono, ya que, Botan colgó para no dar explicaciones.

En el piso de Hiei...

- ¿Que dices, cariño? - le decía Mukuro con una voz sensual e inocente.

- Estoo... una noche, es una noche... - empezaba a decir Hiei - y sobre volver juntos... ya veré. Si me satisfaces lo suficiente puede que me lo piense. - dijo intentando parecer duro, pero se moría de deseos de volver a poseer el cuerpo de Mukuro.

A Mukuro se le vió en el rostro una risa y se lanzó al cuello de Hiei besandolo ferozmente. Hiei consiguió moverse hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla y meterse dentro de su casa. Hiei la cogió y la levantó quedando las piernas de la chica rodeando la cintura de Hiei, se besaban como si fueran unos recién casados en su noche de bodas.

No encontrado amor así, como el que tienes para mí  
he aprendido que es verdad, que no amaría a nadie más.  
Al mirarnos al tocarnos sentimos un calor que nos quema con un fuerte vapor,  
sumergimos nuestros cuerpos entre cada rincón, para amarnos para darnos pasión.  
Sobrenatural, el amor que tú me das.  
Sobrenatural, es lo que quiero para ti.  
Sobrenatural, dame, dame y te doy más.  
Esta gran pasión, sobrenatural.  
Sobrenatural, el amor que tú me das.  
Sobrenatural, es lo que quiero para ti.  
Sobrenatural, dame, dame y te doy más.  
Esta gran pasión, sobrenatural...

Hiei, con Mukuro a cuestas, se dirigió a su habitación, tumbó a la chica en la cama, se quitó sus ropas y fue a por la de la chica, acariciandola y besandola por todo el cuerpo.  
(Lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esto... me estoy traumatizando imaginandomelos... con esta pareja no puedo... :S asi que lo dejamos aqui! xD)

A la mañana siguiente Hiei se despertó al notar a alguien encima de él acariciando y besando su torso desnudo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vió que era Mukuro, ahí recordó lo de anoche. Mukuro alzó la vista y vió a un Hiei con cara de sueño.

- Jeje tan dormilón como siempre, nunca cambiarás cariño - le decía Mukuro dandole pequeños picos en la boca.

- ¿Que hora es? - preguntó Hiei

- La hora de levantarnos e ir al instituto - le dijo Mukuro

- Buuuf... la frase de mis pesadillas - dijo Hiei

- Jajajaja, ya veo que no has cambiado en nada - reía Mukuro - Bueno voy a vestirme y preparar el desayuno.

Mukuro se levantó, se dirigío al baño y se preparó, cuando ella salió Hiei se metió e hizo lo mismo mientras Mukuro preparaba el desayuno.

Al salir Hiei se pusieron los dos a desayunar.

- Esto... cariño me preguntaba si podrias acercarme a mi instituto en moto, de aquí allí hay un largo camino. - le dijo Mukuro

- Bueno, asi llego tarde al mio - decía Hiei con una risita de niño travieso y Mukuro se reía.

Al rato salieron y Hiei llevó a Mukuro al instituto. Cuando llegaron las amigas de Mukuro y otras que estaban por ahi los vieron y se quedaron mirando a Hiei. Mukuro se quitó el casco se lo dió a Hiei, le lanzó un beso (el llevaba el casco) y se fué con sus amigas y entraron dentro.

Hiei se fué a su instituto. Llegó algo tarde, entró a su clase y sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando. Después del sermón de su profesor se sentó en su sitio y la mañana transcurrió con normaleza. A la hora del recreo se encontró con sus amigos en la parte trasera del patio.

Cuando llegó todos se le quedaron mirando.

- Mira ahí esta - dijo Shizuru dirigiendose a él.

- ¿Que pasa hoy? Todos se me quedan mirando como si llevara monos en la cara... - decía Hiei sorprendido por la actitud que tenian todos.

- ¿Que, que pasa? - decía Shizuru - ¿Se puede saber que haces con Mukuro?

- ¡Joder! Los rumores vuelan ¿eh? - dijo Hiei - Ayer me la encontré y me dió su regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y su regalo era volver contigo? - preguntó Shuichi

- ¿Como? - preguntó Hiei

- Se dice que tu y Mukuro habeis vuelto - le explicó su hermana

- ¿Quien a dicho eso? - preguntó Hiei

- No se sabe quien a escampado ese rumor por todo el instituto - dijo Shuichi - Pero aqui la pregunta no es esa ¿es verdad que volveis a estar juntos?

Hiei se quedó sorprendido. Miró a los presentes y vió a todos. Shuichi, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, Kazuma y... Botan. Les diría que no pero si es verdad que ella se lo propuso y que él se lo estaba pensando.

- Pues la verdad, no lo se - dijo Hiei - Ayer me propuso volver a estar juntos, pero me lo tengo que pensar.

- ¿Pensar, pensar el que¿Como darle la patada en el culo? - decía enfadada Shizuru - ¡No tienes que pensar nada! Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle que no y fin de la historia.

- ¡No es tan fácil¿sabes?! - le dijo Hiei casi a gritos

- ¡¿A no¡Pues yo digo NO enseguida! Sobretodo despues de todo lo que te hizo - le decía Shizuru - No me gusta decirte esto, pero es la única forma de que te pongas a pensar... decide, o ella o yo.

Hiei recordó que cuando estaba con Mukuro, ella lo separó de todos sus amigos e hizo que Shizuru y él se pelearan, incluso intentó separalo de su familia.

Hiei recordando todo esto y enfadado cogió y se fué del lugar, dejandolos a todos sorprendidos por su actitud y a una Botan muy pensativa.

- 'Entonces que quiso decir con "si te soy sincero, cuando me lo explicaisteis yo en realidad me alegré" si aún siente algo por la otra...' - pensaba Botan, desilusionada por lo que se imaginó.

- Este tio es tonto... - comenzó a decir Shizuru - Hay que decirle algo para que no se deje engañar por esa vívora. Si hace falta me inventó alguna mentira.

Botan escuchó eso y se quedó muy pensativa.

Al día siguiente en los pasillos del instituto, Botan se encontró con Hiei...

- Hiei... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - le preguntó Botan

- Bueno... - respondió Hiei

Los dos se fueron al taller de tecnologia que siempre se encuentra abierta y vacía.

- Bueno... esto me cuesta decirtelo, pe... pero te lo tengo que decir... - empezó Botan - Ayer al atardecer me quedé en el instituto porque tenía que consultar unas cosas en internet y... y vi a Karasu con tu ex... o lo que sea ahora, Mukuro...

- ¿Que me intentas decir? Ve al grano - le dijo Hiei con una voz aspera.

- Pues que... cuando los vi... parecian algo más que amigos... y estavan hablando de ti. - contó Botan - Creo que intentan hacerte daño otra vez...

- ¿Tu tambien? No me esperaba esto de ti... Hn, me da igual lo que me digais, parece que no os interesa mi felicidad¿no? - dijo Hiei enfadado

- Pe, pero... - No pudo decir nada mas

- Nunca pensé que diria esto, pero me voy a clase que llegaré tarde... Viniendo de mi, se supone que no quiero hablar mas del tema... Asi que me voy, y no espereis mas que aparezca ni en la hora del recreo, ni en el bar de Sesshoumaru, adiós! - dijo Hiei fríamente, dando un portazo al salir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Uala! pos ya esta! espero que no os enfadeis conmigo por la tardanza... n.nU**

**Ya e explicado que durante 4 o 5 dias no podre mepezar el siguiente capi... esperoque tengais paciencia y comprendais mis ansias de fiesta pura y dura! jajaja**

**Espero que les guste este capi y que tengan paciencia para el siguiente. Dejen reviews, onegai! non**

**REVIEWS**

**Hikari Emina:**** Gracias por leer mi fic! me alegro que os gustara y espero que este os guste igual o mas! jeje **

**Byes y bss!!**

**Kumi Strife:**** BINGO!! (Dinero sonando xD)Acertaste! es Mukurooo!! puaj! que asco! xD creo que desde que sale ella y escriví su nombre el teclado no va muy bien... jaja Ya veré lo que ago con ella... MUAJAJA òoó Y sobre lo que te dije que pondria una cosa que te gustaría... aun no he tenido oportunidad de ponerla... la iba a poner al siguinte capi de decirtelo, pero hice unos cambios que no me convenió meterlo... ya lo veras! lo pillaras a la legua! jaja. Entiendo que estes obsesionada con Gaara... (Quien no? jaja) Gaara es "Loreal" por que el lo vale! jajaja xDD Cuidate mucho! bss! xau!! **

**Hiromi Koizumi:**** Videtaaaaaaaaa!!! Para mi, es un gran honro que leas mis fics aun no habiendo yaoi:D **

**Gracias cielo!! takeruuuu!!! bss!! Espero que te lo estes pasando de PM en tus vacances! ; )**

**Mabel-Chan:**** Gracias po leer el fic y por tu review! espero que te guste este capi! y ya sabemos quien esta detras de Hiei... Mukuro! (vomito) jajaja xD Dw bss!**

**Las canciones són de:**

**Del capitulo anterior (los olvide...)**

_**Ni de ellos, ni de ellas **_**de Tote King****(Hiei)**

**De este mismo capitulo... (el trozo)**

_**Sobrenatural **_**de D'Nash**

**Bueno... pues ahi os dejo. Nada mas que decir!**

**Byes! cuidense muchisimo y espero que s elo esten pasando de lujo en sus vacaciones, al menos yo si! jaja xD (y eso que casi no me muevo del pueblo... ¬¬)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**Sayonara bye bye!! n0n**

**[...NaiaRa..JagaNShi...**


	8. La verdad

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Bueno pues aqui les traigo el capi.8 y espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho...**

**Aqui os lo dejo: )**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

Los dos se fueron al taller de tecnologia que siempre se encuentra abierta.

- Bueno... esto me cuesta decirtelo, pe... pero te lo tengo que decir... - empezó Botan - Ayer al atardecer me quedé en el instituto porque tenía que consultar unas cosas en internet y... y vi a Karasu con tu ex... o lo que sea ahora, Mukuro...

- ¿Que me intentas decir? Ve al grano - le dijo Hiei con una voz aspera.

- Pues que... cuando los vi... parecian algo más que amigos... y estavan hablando de ti. - contó Botan - Creo que intentan hacerte daño otra vez...

- ¿Tu tambien? No me esperaba esto de ti... Hn, me da igual lo que me digais, parece que no os interesa mi felicidad, ¿no? - dijo Hiei enfadado

- Pe, pero... - No pudo decir nada mas

- Nunca pensé que diria esto, pero me voy a clase que llegaré tarde... Viniendo de mi, se supone que no quiero hablar mas del tema... Asi que me voy, y no espereis mas que aparezca ni en la hora del recreo, ni en el bar de Sesshoumaru, adiós! - dijo Hiei fríamente, dando un portazo al salir.

**8. La verdad.**

Había pasado una semana y Hiei durante ese tiempo no apareció por clase ni por el bar de Sesshoumaru.

Todo era como hace 2 años, cuando Hiei estaba con Mukuro. Se separó de sus amigos y casi hablaba con su familia... lo único diferente es que Hiei no se había decidido de volver con Mukuro, aunque ella dormía casi todas la noches en su piso y tenian relaciones.

Una mañana el padre de Hiei se acercó al piso de su hijo a las 7 de la mañana antes de irse a comisaría.

Hiei abrió la puerta y se encontró con su padre, algo enfadado.

- ¿Se uedo saber que es esto? - preguntó su padre mostrandole una carta.

Hiei cogió la carta y vió que era de su instituto y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

- Familia Jaganshi: Les informamos que su hijo Jaganshi, Hiei no a asistido a clase los ultimos dias, sin justificar las faltas. De seguir asi tendremos que censurarle los estudios en nuestro centro... - leyó de pasada Hiei

- ¡Que nosotros sepamos no estas malo! - le dijo su padre furioso.

- No tenia ganas de ir... - le respondió Hiei.

- Hiei... tu hermana me ha dicho que parace ser que estas otra vez con tu ex... - empezó a decir su padre - no te voy a calentar la olla, porque ese no es mi problema... pero ten cuidado, ya sufriste una vez y no quiero verte otra vez empotrado en la cama de un hospital como la ultima vez. No hagas ninguna tonteria, por favor. La ultima vez te salvaste pero puede que no corras la misma suerte... - le recordó su padre

**FLASH BACK**

Hacia ya una semana que Hiei se enteró de la infidelidad de Mukuro y la echó de su vida, pero él estaba de mal en peor... cada día estaba más frío, más distante y más callado de lo normal. Lo único que hacia era escribir sus emociones, en una libreta, en forma de cancion.  
"Solo quería dejarte saber que...  
Quizás no es la mejor forma, pero...  
Que de la misma forma que yo respete tu primer adiós…  
Espero que tu también respetes que...  
Eh, eh.  
Llegó el el día en que Hiei cumplió los 15 años... No celebró su cumpleaños, ni tampoco abrió los regalos, lo que a él más le gustaba de ese día. Al día siguiente no fué al instituto y estuvo desaparecido todo el día. A la tarde Hiei se encontraba al lado de una carretera, con mucho tráfico, parado con la moto. Bebió hasta emborracharse y fumó porros hasta no poder más. Él, por muy bebido y fumado que estuviera, era consciente de lo que iva a hacer. Cogío la moto y no se puso el casco. Se metió en la carretera a toda velocidad, sin importarle lo que le podía pasar en las condiciones en que se encontraba...

Que esta vez soy yo el que quiero irme...  
Y que solo espero que puedas reconocer...  
Y encontrarte algún día contigo misma...  
Y que reconozcas una sola cosa...  
Que yo soy el único que te ha amado."  
Adiós.

Cada vez corría a más velocidad. Al final, en un momento se metió en dirección contraria, sin dejar ,al coche que venía, frenar.

Adiós me fui lejos de ti  
Nade lo que llore pero llegue, solo quise antes de marcharme  
Decirte que algún día volveré amar  
Y si hasta ese día he de llorar  
No sabrás de mi te lo puedo asegurar  
Y si algún día las cosas andan mal  
Y necesitas un hombro donde llorar  
Podrás llamar...  
Quizás querrás que regrese...  
Y será tarde ya...  
(Será tarde ya)  
Quizás querrás que regrese...  
Y será tarde ya...  
(Será tarde ya)

El coche se lo llevó por delante y le hizo salir por los aires hasta que se chocó contra una farola. El golpe fué duro, pero no tanto como para matarlo, pero quedó un tiempo en coma.  
El coche que lo atropelló, paró y llamó a la ambulancia. En el hospital vieron que estava intoxicado de alcohol y maria.

"Y yo reconozco una cosa, que...  
Quizás pasara el tiempo y yo...  
No encuentre con quien compartir...   
Pero seguiré luchando...  
Pero a esta guerra tuya y mía.  
Ya no le puedo decir más que si.  
Seguiré mi camino, sigue el tuyo."   
Adiós.

En total estuvo seis meses ingresado en el hospital. Estuvo tres meses en coma, milagrosamente se despertó y dada la coincidencia que se despertó en el mismo instante en que su hermana pequeña le agarro la mano, dos meses ingresado, ya que, debido al golpe que se dió en la cabeza, le daño la parte del cerebro que controla las extremidades y se quedó del lado derecho paralítico. La parte dañada del cerebro se regeneró en esos dos meses y le hicieron estar un mes más para hacerle rehabilitación y pruebas.

Cuando se despertó su padre fué a hablar con él sobre lo sucedido...

- En las pruebas salía que estabas hasta el culo de alcohol y maria... - empezó a decir su padre - ¿me quieres explicar en que cojones estabas pensando? Yo, tu padre, soy el comisario de la policía de esta ciudad, y tu, un niñato que no hace otra cosa que conducir borracho y para colmo consumir substancias ilegales... Se supone que ya hablemos de este tema ¿Que querias conseguir con conducir borracho? - acabó por preguntar su padre.

- Es obvio... no soy estupido como para conducir borracho sin darme cuenta. - Hiei hizo una pausa antes de confesarlo - Queria... queria suicidarme...

- ¿¡Qué!? - su padre no daba crédito a lo que estava escuchando, casi le salían las lágrimas al escuchar decir eso de la boca de su hijo.

- Me... me he quedado so.. solo - le cosataba decir Hiei - La única persona que tenía era Mukuro y ella me ha matado. No tengo a nadie más.

- ... - el comisario Vincent, el padre de Hiei, no sabía que decir.

- Eso era lo que pensaba cuando estaba en la carretera. - rectificó Hiei - Pero... cuando estaba en coma, escuchaba todo. Escuché a mamá y a Yukina llorar, algo que no soporto. Tambien escuché la voz de Kurama y la de Shizuru diciendome que era un estupido... je, ella es asi... y cuando Yukina trajó a Marlene (os recuerdo que Marlene, aqui es la hermana pequeña de Hiei y Yukina, la "peke" de Hiei) y ella me llamaba... me entraron ganas de abrazarla y tuve la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos. - terminó de decir Hiei.

Lo que hubo despues fué el silencio, un silenció muy largo. Después de unas semanas de haber despertado del coma, Hiei volvió a ser, más o menos el de antes. Con sus travesuras y su humor irónico. Lo que cambió de él, fué que se volvió más frío, más reservado y serio. Fué entonces cuando se juró que no amaría a nadie más y que se vengaría de las mujeres hasta el resto de su vida.

Será tarde ya...  
Será tarde ya...  
Será tarde ya…   
Será tarde ya...  
Será tarde ya...  
Será tarde ya...  
Será tarde ya...  
Adiós.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Su padre se fué y el decidió ir al instituto. En la entrada estaban todos su amigos y se quedaron mirando, pero en seguida Hiei entró al instituto y su amigos le seguiron con la mirada.

A la tarde, sobre las 7 de la tarde, una chica peliazul se encontraba haciendo un trabajo en la bliblioteca. Acabó y se dirigió a su clase a recoger su carpeta de su pupitre. Se encontró la puerta abierta, pero pensó que las de la limpieza se le olvidaron cerrar la puerta. Entró en la clase y de repente la puerta se cerró dando un portazo. Escuchó una voz detrás suya, muy familiar.

- Vaya, vaya... hacía timepo que no estabamos a solas eeh... - comenzó a decir.

- Cu... Cuervo... - dijo Botan

- Vaaaya... veo que se te a quedado el mote por el cual comenzó a llamarme Hiei... - dijo Karasu con voz agresiva.

- ... - Botan se quedó en blanco, estaba muy asustada.

- Que, ¿te ha mordido la lengua el gato? Sé que me viste con Mukuro el otro día en este instituto - vió como Botan le miraba con miedo y siguió hablando - Si... tú, se lo dijiste a Hiei, él no te creyó, pero aún así, él habló con Mukuro y ella me lo dijo a mí.

- ¿Que pensais hacer con Hiei? - se atrevió a hablar Botan

- ¡Anda! con lo miedica que eres y lo asustada que estabas, solo te has atrevido a hablar para ¡preocuparte por él! - y al decir esto la empujo haciendo que la chica se diera un golpe contra la pared.

- Tranquila, a él no sé que le hará Mukuro, ella no me deja meterme para hacerle sufrir lo que él me hizo a mí - le dijo Karasu mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba hasta estar a su altura - pero no me dijo nada de ti.

Al decir esto la cogió del cuello de la chaquetilla y la elevó.

- Haber... ¿Que puedo hacer contigo? - decía con voz maliciosa. - ¡Ya sé! Haré lo que nunca me dejaste hacerte y luego te mataré para que no le digas nada a nadie, jajajaja - se reía como un auténtico loco.

Mientras tanto en las duchas del gimnasio quedaba alguien...

- Mierda se me a hecho tarde... - Hiei de vez en cuando se quedaba en el gimnasio del instituto para hacer un poco de ejercicio. No lo hacía muy amenudo por el problema que tuvo en el accidente de hace un año. Aún le dolia si se esforzaba demasiado.

Cogió su chaqueta y la mochila, pero se dió cuenta de que algo se le olvidó en clase.

- ¡Mierda el casco! - se dijo a si mismo.

Hiei se dirigía a su clase, pero desde lejos, por el pasillo, vió que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que fué a conserjería a pedir las llaves de la clase.

- Hola, ¿me puede prestar las llaves de la clase de 3c? es que me he olvidado el casco de la moto dentro - le dijo Hiei al conserje

- Si... pero devuelvelas rapido, chico - le dijo el conserje, entregandole las llaves

- Muchisimas gracias, simpático... - le dijo Hiei con ironía cogiendo las llaves.

Se dirigió a su clase, abrió la puerta, cogió el casco de abajo de su pupitre, salió, cerró la puerta y se iva a dirigir a consergería a devolver la llave al "simpático" cuando escuchó un golpe en la clase de 3b.  
Apoyó al oreja en la puerta con intención de escuchar algo...

Al otro lado de la puerta, Botan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a Karasu de encima suyo. No podía chillar por que él tenía su mano tapándole la boca. Karasu le quitó la chaquetilla y la camiseta de abajo dejandola en sujetador. Cuando iva a por los pantalones, tuvo un descuido y ella tuvo al oportunidad para morderle la mano.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Eres una zorra! - le dijo Karasu chillando

Hiei reconoció la voz de Karasu y supuso que nada bueno estaría haciendo si escuchaba a alguien llorar.

- ¡SOCOROO! - gritó Botan lo más que pudo

En ese momento Hiei entró de una patada rompiendo al puerta, y vió a Botan en una esquina de la clase y a Karasu a un paso de ella.

- ¡HIEI! - gritó Botan de alegría al verlo.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Karasu se giró y vió a Hiei con su cara fría y despiadada.

Karasu en ese momento solo pensó en quitarse a Botan de encima y acabar con Hiei, así que fué a alcanzar la navaja que tenía en la mano hacia Botan. Botan vió lo que iva a hacer y se movió para que no le alcanzara... pero fué demasiado tarde y le alcanzó, dandole en la barriga.

- ¡Hijo de perra! - dijo Hiei perdiendo los nervios sin ver más allá de Karasu. Su único propósito era darle una pakiza hasta matarlo.

Hiei se lanzó hacia Karasu y no paró de darle puñetazos. Se levantó dejando a Karasu en el suelo con al cara ensangrentada y Hiei comenzó a darle patadas en las costillas, sin parar.

- Hiei... - dijo Botan en un suspiro e inmediatamente se desmayó, sangrando por debajo de los pechos y un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca.

- Botan... ¡BOTAN! - decía Hiei en el momento que iva hacia ella.

Karasu sin que Hiei se diera cuanta se levantó como pudo y se colocó detrás de él, le dió una patada baja dandole en los pies y Hiei cayó al suelo, boca arriba.

- Te olvidaste de ella, eee... tan fué tu deseo de acabar conmigo que no te fijaste que ella estaba herida - decía Karasu y le pisó con fuerza la pierna derecha.

Hiei gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Ah! es verdad. En el accidente de hace un año se te afectó gravemente la pierna dereche, ¿verdad? - decía Karasu, como si no se acordara de esa debilidad, mientras le seguía dando pisotones y patadas en la pierna. - ¡Aquí y ahora acabaré contigo para siempre! y vosotros dos morireis desangrados, los dos juntitos. Ooooh... que bonito ¿verdad? Jajajaja

Karasu cogió su navja y se la clavó a Hiei en la barriga, en la parte del estómago.

- ¡AAAAAAHH! - Hiei rabiaba de dolor

- Te voy a confesar un pequeño secreto: Lo que te dijo Botan de mukuro y yo es... verdad - dijo esto flojito como un secreto - Deviste hacer caso a Botan cuando nos pilló a mí y a Mukuro... - le consejó a Hiei - Y ahora por tu culpa ella recibió su merecido por espiar a los demás, eso es de muy mala... ¡EDUCACIÓN! - dijo esto dándole una patada en las costillas a Botan.

- ¡Serás! - dijo Hiei al descubrir que lo que le dijo Botan sobre ellos dos era verdad y al ver como le dió ala patada a la chica insconciente.

- Aquí os quedáis, ojalá vayais al infierno los dos juntitos como un par de tortolos. - y dicho esto Karasu cogió su navaja y se fué del lugar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno pues este capitulo ya esta!! Espero no haberos hecho esperar, me di prisa en hacerlo! jeje Espero que os guste:D Dejad REVIEWS!!!!**

**No contesto a los reviews porque tengo prisa! xauuu! cuidense!!!! bss!!**


	9. Perdón

**DULCE Y AMARGA JUVENTUD**

**Bueno pues aqui les traigo el capi.9 no queria ser mala y dejaros con la intriga... jajaja**

**Aqui os lo dejo: )**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

- ¡Ah! es verdad. En el accidente de hace un año se te afectó gravemente la pierna dereche¿verdad? - decía Karasu, como si no se acordara de esa debilidad, mientras le seguía dando pisotones y patadas en la pierna. - ¡Aquí y ahora acabaré contigo para siempre! y vosotros dos morireis desangrados, los dos juntitos. Ooooh... que bonito ¿verdad? Jajajaja

Karasu cogió su navja y se la clavó a Hiei en la barriga, en la parte del estómago.

- ¡AAAAAAHH! - Hiei rabiaba de dolor

- Te voy a confesar un pequeño secreto: Lo que te dijo Botan de mukuro y yo es... verdad - dijo esto flojito como un secreto - Deviste hacer caso a Botan cuando nos pilló a mí y a Mukuro... - le consejó a Hiei - Y ahora por tu culpa ella recibió su merecido por espiar a los demás, eso es de muy mala... ¡EDUCACIÓN! - dijo esto dándole una patada en las costillas a Botan.

- ¡Serás! - dijo Hiei al descubrir que lo que le dijo Botan sobre ellos dos era verdad y al ver como le dió ala patada a la chica insconciente.

- Aquí os quedáis, ojalá vayais al infierno los dos juntitos como un par de tortolos. - y dicho esto Karasu cogió su navaja y se fué del lugar.

**9. Perdón**

Hiei se despertó y se encontro en una habitación del hospital donde trabaja su madre de cirujana. Comenzó a mirar la habitación y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido despues de la pelea con Karasu.

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando Karasu se fué del lugar, Hiei sacó fuerzas y fue al lado de Botan que se encontraba inconsciente.

- ¿Botan? - la llamó Hiei casi sin fuerzas. - Por favor Botan... háblame.

Hiei sacó su móvil y llamó a su padre.

- ¿Si? - se escuchó a su padre en la otra parte del telefono.

- Papa trae una am... ambulancia a mi instituto, por... por favor - y Hiei colgó el telefono.

En ese momento el conserje simpático entró por el alboroto.

- ¡Dios mío¿Que ha pasado aquí? - perguntó

- Ha habido una pe.. pelea, ahora ven... vendrá la ambulancia... COF - dijo Hiei tosiendo sangre y en ese momento se desmayó.

El conserje llamó a las de la limpieza para que cuidaran de los dos alumnos heridos mientras él fue afuera a esperar a la ambulancia para guiarlos hasta a la clase en cuanto llegaran.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hiei se acordó que Botan se quedó muy mal y estaba preocupado por ella. Pero notó que su pierna derecha se había quedado paralítica como hace un año... solo que esta vez solo fué al pierna y no el brazo.  
En ese momento vió una silla de ruedas al lao de la cama y se puso en ella como pudo. Se dirigió al mostrador de la planta y preguntó por ella.

- ¿Kanashima, Botan? Se encuentra en la habitación 35, pero creo que aún estará dormida por la anestesia. ha sido operada hace poco, así que puedes visitarla pero no por mucho tiempo¿de acuerdo? - le dijo la enfermera

- Si, si. Gracias - dijo Hiei

Se dirigió a la habitacion 35 que se encontraba en la misma planta, abrió al puerta y no vió a nadie con ella. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a mirarla.

- "Al menos esta bien. Ni siquiera a entrado en coma ni nada por el estilo. Menos mal..." - y suspiró de alivio al ver que no fué muy grave.

Botan se encontraba dormida con suero y con los tubos de oxigeno. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

- Y eso es todo, pero ella esta a salvo... - entró Hina, la madre de Hiei hablando con una mujer y un hombre. - ¿Hiei? - dijo al ver a su hijo en la habitación.

- ¿Este es el chico que salvó a nuestra hija? - dijo al mujer a Hina

- Si, es mi hijo mayor y amigo de su hija. - respodió Hina a la mujer.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - le dijo la mujer con los ojos llorosos y abrazando a Hiei.

Hina se acercó a la silla de su hijo la cogió para llevarse a su hijo de la habitación.

- Bueno, os dejamos con vuestra hija, que yo tengo que hablar con el mio. - dijo la madre de Hiei

Dicho esto, Hina se llevó a su hijo a su habitación y acostó a su hijo en la cama y ella se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama.

- Hiei.. tienes que reposar, hace nada te operamos... - no dijo nada más ya que su hijo la interrumpió.

- ¿Que le ha pasado a Botan¿Como está¿Se despertará pronto, no? - preguntó su hijo con impaciencia

- Tranquilo, tranquilo... ni siquiera has preguntado por tu estado... - dijo su madre ante la bombardeada de preguntas - Ha Botan le alcanzó el cuchillo, puñal o lo que usaron en los pulmones... pero la herida no fue muy profunda... y por eso se le ha podido operar sin ninguna complicación, solo que tendrá que estar un tiempo hospitalizada, porque los primeros dias le costará respirar. Ella ya está bien, fuera de peligro y solo esta dormida por los efectos de la anestesia y se despertará no muy tarde. - contestó Hina a todas las preguntas de Hiei.

- Y tu has sufrido daños en la pierna, por eso está paralizada y te alcanzó el arma en el estomago. Ya estas operado, cuando se te cicatrice la herida y como la pierna ya esta ma o menos bien, te daremos el alta, pero tendrás que hacer por un tiempo dieta blanda para que tu estomago se vaya acostumbrado a hacer sus funciones, como la digestión. - le explicó su madre - Y ahora dime que fue lo que pasó. El conserge que os encontró y las chicas de la limpieza no saben nada... - preguntó Hina

Hiei le contó todo lo sucedido...

Al atardecer, alguien picó en la puerta de Hiei.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo la madre de Botan

- Si, si - dijo Hiei

- Venia a decirte que mi hija ya a despertado y a preguntado por ti - le dijo - yo ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar y no me puedo quedar y mi marido se tiene que quedar con los pequeños.

- Bien, ahora me pasaré a verla - dijo Hiei - "Aunque no me dejan moverme de aqui..." - pensó

- Vale, y gracias por todo - le dijo la mujer - adiós - dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

La mujer se fué y él se sentó en la silla de ruedas y fue a la habitación de Botan.  
Primero picó y abrió lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Si? - dijo Botan al no ver quien era - ¿Hiei? - dijo al ver la silueta de él.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Hiei

- ¡Claro, claro! - dijo botan feliz - ¿Que te ha pasado? - le dijo al verlo en la silla de ruedas.

- Nada... solo que se me a quedado la pierna derecha paralizada, pero es solo temporalmente... me pasa amenudo cuando la esfuerzo mucho o recibo golpes fuertes.

- ¿Por lo del accidente de hace un año, no? - dijo la chica - Me lo contó tu hermana...

- Si... ¿y tu como estas? - dijo Hiei

- Pues ya ves... con uan maquina que me ayuda a respirar... pero estoy bien - dijo Botan - y todo gracias a ti - dijo algo vergonzosa

- No... si yo te hubiera hecho caso o simplemente no le hubiera dicho tu nombre a Mukuro no hubiera ocurrido esto... - empezó a decir Hiei - Per... perdón... a sido todo culpa mia... - dijo Hiei sintiendose culpable mirando al suelo.

- No pasa nada, lo importante es que no te han hecho daño... bueno si que te lo han hecho, pero no como hace unos años. - le dijo Botan

Hiei no sabia que decirle.

- Sabes... cuando he despertado, yo... yo solo... solo quería ver a una persona esperando a que me despertara... - dijo Botan

- ¿Estaban tus padres contigo, no? - le dijo Hiei

- Si... pero yo no pensaba en ellos... - Botan no sabia como decirlo - yo quería ver a una persona que una vez me dijo una cosa que me ilusionó...

- ¿El que? - preguntó Hiei

- Me dijo... _Ademas, si te soy sincero... cuando me lo explicaisteis yo en realidad me alegré _- le recordó Botan.

- Eee... - A Hiei no le salían las palabras.

- Jeje te has quedado en blanco - le dijo Botan con cara de niña inocente.

- Bueno.. yo soy muy sincero... a veces demasiado... - dijo Hiei - y eso que te dije... es verdad. - Hiei al final se armó de valor para decirle todo - yo... el primer dia que Cuervo te trajo al bar, me... me sentí celoso. Una sensación que hace mucho olvidé. Al igual que la típica sensación de mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy contigo, aunque ahora más que cosquilleo siento dolor por la herida... - dijo Hiei garcioso

- Jajaja - reía Botan - y todo por salvarme a mi...

- Lo volvería a hacer - le dijo Hiei

Botan se sorpredió mucho. No se imaginaba a Hiei diciendo algo asi a ella.

- Ya te he dicho que soy muy sincero - le dijo al ver la cara de la chica - y por eso mismo te tengo que decir que... que yo al final he comprendido a quien quiero de verdad... cuanod volvía ver a Mukuro tenía un lío de sentimientos que no los entendia... pero al pasar todo esto he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza y... y he comprendido que yo solo... - Hiei hizo una pausa.

- Yo solo te quiero a ti, Botan - al final soltó todo.

A Botan le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión.

- Yo.. yo tambien te... te quiero. Por eso Karasu se puso celoso y pasó todo esto. - dijo Botan ruborizada

Hiei se arrimó más a Botan y al abrazó, ella correspodió el abrazo. Se separaron un poco pero quedaron sus rostros muy cerca.  
Se fueron acercando poco a poco y sus bocas ya se estaban rozando pero...

- Eeee... perdón - dijo la mujer que entró a la habitación

Se separaron de golpe.

- Botan tenemos que hacerte una radiografía a los pulmones. - dijo la mujer que entró, que era la doctora Jaganshi, la madre de Hiei - y tu, jovencito... cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no puedes moverte de la cama... tienes que reposar - le dijo a su hijo.

- Que si, que si... - dijo Hiei resignado.

Hiei salió de la ahbitación y Hina se llevó a Botan a hacerle una radiografía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Pues aquí esta el capi. 9! n.n Espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis reviews. Sino recibo suficientes reviews no continuaré el siguiente capi...**

**Con las prisas no puso el nombre de la canción del capitulo anterior... se titula "Adiós" y es de Don Omar. Está dedicada a las personas que cuando les pasa algo y normalmente estan deprimidos por una ruptura amorosa, como no quieren hablar con nadie se sienten solas y no encuentran otra salida que el suicido. Hay más muertes por suicidos que por homicidios. Por eso quiero que si saben de alguien que sufre este tipo de depresion, no la dejeis sola... obligarla a salir a disfrutar de la vida y a desahogarse, hablar con esa persona y escucharla, no la dejesi sola, sino puede ser que no la veais más... es muy importante.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**Sayonara bye bye!! n.n**

**O0o...,NaiaRa..JaGanShi,...o0O**


End file.
